The Musical Angel
by Vampireninja101
Summary: Music was her life. That's all it ever was yet her father forbade her to have anything to do with it. He was scared for her: his little Rin. However, she pays no need to her father and proceeds to bask in the golden light where she truly belongs: in the melodious world of music then one day, Rin Kagamine experiences something truly unbelievable. Read on to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's baaaaaack~! That's right guys I've got a new story for you all to enjoy! ^^ This one is all on Vocaloid, duh as it says in the description. So yeah this story reminded me a lot of Full Moon wo Sagashite, which I do not own, and it **_**will**_** give you feels, but what's a good story if you **_**don't**_** experience them? Anyways I really hope you all enjoy this new fanfic, see you all at the end! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, though I sure as hell wish I did as it is just beautiful!**

My Life

_Rin's POV_

I jolted awake when my alarm rang next to my bed; flying into an upright position I knocked my digital clock off of my small white nightstand and to the pale beige carpeted floor of my bedroom. My heart pounding as I caught my breath to calm myself. _Darn that clock! It always gives me heart attacks in the morning when I wake up for school. _ Sighing, I brushed my bangs to the side of my face, returned my clock to its original place, and walked around the corner to the right into my small bathroom with my school uniform in my arms. As soon as I walked in I saw the bathtub on the far side of the room and the long sink and cabinet was to my right. I stripped off my pajamas and hopped into the shower where I stood just letting the hot water run down my back. When I was finally done I got dressed and brushed my blonde shoulder-length hair. My school uniform wasn't anything special: just a navy blue skirt and long-sleeved navy sailor fuku which had thing white strips, it also consisted of navy blue knee-high stockings and black shoes which we waiting just outside my apartment door. My hair was just as plain Jane, no fancy accessories, but two white hairclips to hold my bangs in place above my left eye.

Now satisfied with my appearance, I walked out of my bathroom, down the stairs and into my kitchen where I popped a piece of toast into the toaster as I sat at my small round table, took my Lenovo computer out of my Japanese school bag and turned it on. As it booted up I washed the few dishes in the sink and put them away and it my computer finally was up and running I opened up a window, popped in a blank CD disk, and began to type away, making sure all of the songs I had put on there were on my computer before I transferred them onto my iPod; each song, though only about five, I had made myself in my spare time. Father had given me a keyboard long ago for my birthday before that fateful day occurred. That was not too long after I moved into this decent-sized apartment to live on my own away from him and his rules, even though I knew they only existed to keep me safe after Mother died a few years ago. Suddenly, I smelt something burning and gasped when I realized the time. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Removing the CD and safely putting in its case then on the table and putting my computer into sleep mode, I took the burnt piece of toast, wrinkled my nose as I popped it into my mouth, and slipped my black shoes on before hurrying out the door. As I ran I forced myself to eat the piece of bread so that I ate _some_ form of breakfast.

There standing at the bottom of the hill was my best, and only, friend Kimi who was waving to me with her gentle smile; she was sixteen, a year older than me, and had blue eyes and pin straight, chocolate brown hair that fell to her mid-back as well as bangs that covered her forehead. As I neared her she lowered her arm and giggled a little as she watched me catch my breath, hands on my knees and school bag on the gravel next to me, "Realize you were later again, Rin-chan?" I returned her smile with a feeble one of my own as I sweatdropped a little,

"Yeah." We continued our way to school and had our usual morning discussion to pass the time.

"So can you believe in _high school_?" I playfully shoved her,

"Don't remind me, the time's going way to fast if you ask me." She giggled,

"I suppose so, but life goes on doesn't it? That reminds me how are you feeling?" I smiled reassuringly at her,

"I'm fine, don't worry about me ok? Oh, here," I said reaching into my back and pulling out my white iPod before giving it to her, "I finally put those songs I made on here, would you mind listening to them?"

"Is Miku's hair blue?" I blinked,

"Hm? Where'd that come from?"

"Oh come on, I know how big you are into Vocaloid." I shoved her again with a smile,

"Shut _up!_ And some think it's blue, others green, so I'm sticking with teal." She giggled before putting the headphones in her ears and closing her eyes to focus on the music. Occasionally I gave her an oblique gaze to find her head nodding in beat with the music as a smile found its way to her face. I smiled back then after she had finished the music as we neared our school she removed the headphones, returned my iPod to me and beamed.

"You have such an amazing talent, Rin. You write such wonderful music." I smiled sheepishly at the ground in front of me as I held my bag in front of me,

"Thanks, though I haven't really come up with lyrics just yet."

"Don't worry, you will. I know it for a fact."

"Thanks, Kimi." A bell rang and we jumped, "Oh no we'll be late!"

"Let's kick it into overdrive, girl! Here, take this!" Without me giving my consent she stuffed her bag into my chest, knocking the breath out of me, picked me up bridal style and ran as fast as she could to the school, a giant cloud of dirt rising behind her, while I cried out. Then she leapt up when we were close to the tall white building and landed through a window at the top floor, when we were safely inside she looked at my form: hair ratty and eyes wide, then she put me down and I staggered to steady my shaky feet.

"You are such an idiot." I said as I glared at her and she winked at me while making an L with her left hand,

"But you'll be on time for homeroom." I growled then she took up her bag and hurried downstairs for her sophomore homeroom, when she was on the platform at the end of this staircase and before the next she smiled up at me, "Good luck, Rin-chan, see you later!" Without another word she hurried down, her brown hair trailing behind her. I stood there growling then sighed and fixed my hair before taking up my bag and hurrying up the last staircase for my classroom.

There I stood, in front of the closed door. I always hated this about school and you would witness why. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and the room, which was bubbling with morning discussion, fell quiet as everyone stared at me. Trying to not pay any heed to their glares, I proceeded to make my way to my desk at the back corner of the classroom next to the windows. When I sat down I sighed and looked out the window then jumped when something slammed on my desk and when I turned to meet the blazing holly green glare of the freckle-faced, short, slightly curled haired brunette, Mami. "M-M-Mami."

"You're late, Kagamine." She retorted leaning forward causing her face to become shadowed,

"N-no I'm not, the final bell hasn't rung yet." She straightened up and crossed her arms,

"No, but you're the last person to come to homeroom, thus making you late." She hardened her glare at me, "As Homeroom 205's class president it is my sole job to make sure every student is here on time."

"But I told you I am!" The final bell rang and I pointed to the intercom as I stood, "See! That's the final bell!" She growled then came face-to-face with me,

"I don't care! I am your class president so you abide by _my_ rules and report here five minutes before the bell so that we have ample time to hand in papers and forms to the teacher! Just because you're the principal's daughter don't think that you can to whatever you want when you want alright! Get that through your head, blondie!"

"Hey class pres., look at this." She straightened up when a dark blue-haired boy with glasses showed her my iPod,

"Hey, that's mine!" I cried reaching for it, but he tossed it to Mami who held it high above my reach with a smirk, "Give it back!" She pushed my into my chair and I stared up at her victorious smirk,

"So this was why you were late. Then again I shouldn't be surprised; you always killed your time with such uselessness." She nonchalantly tossed it to one of the class jocks, and placed her hands on her hips, "You know the rules: no music allowed on campus under _any_ circumstances. You, of all people, know that since you're the principal's daughter."

"Ok, ok, what's going on." The teacher said then the jock tossed him my iPod,

"Check it out, teach." He said with a smirk and Mami approached him,

"Isn't it against school rules to bring any type of musical device onto campus?" He sighed, fixed his glasses, then looked at me,

"Mami's right, Rin. I'm sorry but I'll have to send you to the principal's office." I flinched then lowered a sad blue gaze to my desk then bowed my head and closed my eyes as I stood,

"Yes sir." I answered quietly before walking to the front of the room. As I did so the jock tripped me and I fell to the ground hard. They snickered, I took the iPod and slowly left the room and walked down the hall to his office. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kimi look at me with slight surprise as I passed her room.

_Kimi's POV_

I stared at my friend from my seat next to the door as she dragged her feet to her father's office. _Oh, Rin._ I thought as I stared sadly at her. _You got caught again didn't you . . . I'm sorry but I promise things will get better; I'll make sure of it._ I returned my gaze to the front of the classroom. She's always had it super hard ever since I met her in grammar school. For some reason people were always mean to her, probably because they assumed she was a snobby brat since her father was the principal of a prestigious high school. However, I broke that barrier and became her friend and I stuck to the vows that we made that day: that we'd be the best of friends forever and that I would always be at her side since no one else was. I closed my eyes with a smile. And when she first came up to me and showed me her musical skills I was filled with such happiness and knew I had found the perfect new student even with her condition.

_Rin's POV_

I knocked on the grand double wooden doors, "Come in, Rin." I obeyed his command and closed the door behind me before solemnly approaching him desk and placing the iPod on it. The blonde man sighed, "Again, Rin? What have I told you countless times? You can't get involved in music!"

"I don't care!"

"But I do. . . Rin, I'm your father and I want you safe."

"But how is music so dangerous to me? I only compose it! Not sing!"

"That doesn't matter!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the desk as he stood, "Composing music will urge you to sing and you cannot with your condition! Do you want the cancer to worsen?" I gasped then lowered a sad gaze to the floor; he sat down and became somber as well. "Ever since your mother lost her life to _her_ throat cancer . . . I couldn't bear to see the same thing happen to you." I was silent as my hair shadowed my face, then I snarled ever so slightly and clenched a fist,

"I don't care!" I shouted, tears pricking my blue eyes, "Not being able to be involved in music is worse than any kind of cancer and is worse than dying." I clenched my eyes shut and bowed my head, "It is _my_ life, Father, _I_ will decide my own path!" Without another word I burst through the doors, him calling my name angrily, and ran down the hall before entering the bathroom and locking myself in a stall, hugging my knees to my chest and burying my face in my lap as I cried. This was my life. Music was my life and yet it was forbidden for me as throat cancer _endangered_ my life.

**Aw poor Rin-chan. :( But don't worry it gets better and you'll see next chapter. ^^ Hm, what did Kami by 'perfect new student'? Let me know what you think in your review and stay tuned to find out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Total Surprise

**Hey guys! Hope everyone's doing great! :D I just had my first full day back and may I say it was pretty decent: good classes and I got to see my tomodachi again ^^ Time for a new chappie! See ya later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Note for the future: most later chapters will have random songs that I choose from my ridiculously long Vocaloid list from my laptop and if it just so happens to fit with the story then dang son! ****Also, this applies to all Vocaloid songs for the future, I do not own any of the songs mentioned****!**

kjfjasf

_Rin's POV_

My alarm clock blurted in my ear but I did not jolt awake like normal. Instead I slowly opened my eyes, turned the blaring noise off and lay in my bed, my arm resting on my forehead as I gazed at my white ceiling. Then my eyes drifted to the tall poster of Miku that I had on the back of my door: her long blue pigtails hanging down to her feet and a smile on her face. I smiled a little myself. _That's right . . . I've pulled through all of this . . . because of them . . . the Vocaloids._ I closed my eyes and pulled my arm over them. As I lay there I began to hum the tune to The World Is Mine. After a while of staying put, I got out of bed, took my iPod, and walked into the bathroom. Blasting Vocaloid songs, which I gladly hummed to, I showered and got ready for a new day. After I was done I sat in front of my computer and watched a few of their music videos as I waited for my toast; finally it was ready and once again I noticed I was running late so, like normal, I closed my computer, perhaps a bit too hardly, popped the toast in my mouth, slipped on my shoes, and darted out the door. _I live away from Father because I can do whatever I pleased with my life as it was no one else's but mine._ I slowed to a walk when I came to the hill I usually met Kimi on and suddenly black headphones were clasped over my ears and I was greeted by a new melody. I gasped and turned to see my best, and only, friend smiling at me as her blue eyes sparkled. "Morning, Rin-chan~." She chirped and I blinked, still shocked with the sudden headphones on my ears,

"K-Kimi!" She winked,

"Whatcha think of Miku's new song? It's Tell Your World, only the English version. They're making a whole new thing with her just singing in English!" I giggled,

"She's Hatsune Miku! Whatever she sings is amazing!" She beamed,

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way though I'm not surprised." I giggled a little and returned the sets to her,

"Those new?" She nodded,

"Yeah," she then twirled, her long brown hair trailing behind her as she held the headphones over her ears, "Got em after school yesterday~. Whataya think?" I smiled,

"I think they're awesome." She giggled,

"Thank you, darling."

"Anytime~!" She stuffed them away and the school bell rang,

"Uh, oh it's overdrive time!" And just like yesterday she scooped me and took off with me crying in surprise.

There we stood in the same stairwell as before and there I stood, hair ratty, glaring up at her since she was a five foot two and I was five one and a quarter inch. She giggled, "Have a good day, Rinny~!" With that she took up her bag and scurried down the stairs to her class while I sighed, fixed my hair and took my bag before going to my own. Again I stood in front of the door before opening it and heading in. As I walked to my desk in the back corner by the window I heard my classmates murmuring.

"Ha, she's late again."

"Hehe no surprise, she's always late."

"Music is such a waste! Why bother with it?" I sat down and leaned my cheek on my hand as I stared out the window, daydreaming. Then I jumped and gasped when someone slammed their hands onto my desk. I whipped my head around to see Mami glaring down at me, fire burning in her eyes,

"Er, you're late again, Kagamine!" I blinked as I shrunk back

"Sorry I—"

"Save your breath blondie, we all know you don't mean it." She straightened up as she threw on an act: "Oh, I'm sorry, Mami! I promise I won't be late tomorrow! Oh, I promise I won't!" She began to swoon dramatically, "Oh, you're going to make me die of exhaustion! My job of keeping this class in order is so tiring, oh!" She pretended to faint while the jock caught her under the arms before glaring at me,

"Yeah, Kagamine, you're giving Mami health issues! What do you have to say for yourself?" I was quiet as I sat there, hair shadowing my face,

"What do I have to say for myself?" I paused then slammed my hands on my desk and shot to my feet, blue eyes ablaze, "What do you have to say for _your_selves! What's your problem! What have you against music! Why do you judge me like this!" The class just stared at me, all twenty-seven students' eyes piercing through me.

"It's because music's a waste of time."

"Yeah, and you're the only one in this school who's obsessed with it." I balled my fists at my chest,

"_So!_ What _about_ my obsession with music!" A daydreaming look overcame my face and I clasped my hands together over my heart and closed my eyes and bowed my head, "It's my life-long dream to be a famous singer." Mami smiled a snotty grin,

"Well, you can give up your dream." And with that, as the bell rang, my blue eyes widened and it seemed like my world was shattering around me, my eyebrows fell as they gave way to sadness. _Give up my dream? _I bowed my head, my hair shadowing my face as my lip quivered as did my fists. _No, that's not an option. They don't even know _why_ Father bans music from campus let alone the entire area closest the school. They don't even know what I'm going through. _As my teacher walked in, I ran out with tears flowing down my face and into the air as I ran down the long hall, with windows on my left and the classroom doors to my right.

I ran down the stairs, almost falling, and into a room, slamming the door hard behind me; then I cradle my face in my hands and slide my back against the door until I was sitting with my knees pressed against my chest. I lost track of how long I had been crying in the room with little light pouring into the darkness through a tiny window. Then, I stood, turned on the lights and walked to the grand piano in the center of the tiny room. Whenever I was sad and sick of the segregation, I always came here. It was like my second home. I lifted the cover and the piano's black and white teeth revealed themselves to me. I sat down, and began to play the one of the songs I had constructed. While I played, my eyes were closed as I felt the music flowing from my heart, through my veins, down my legs, through my arms and to the tips of my fingers. This song was called Ao no Kaori (a.k.a Blue Scent) **(A/N one of the Soul Eater Repeat Show openings. Note: I do not own Soul Eater)**. However, I only sang ever so quietly, like a whisper as I could not strain my throat and just didn't have the heart to sing loudly. When I had finished I dropped my hands and allowed my bangs to cover my eyes, my lip quivered and I began to cry. I walked into the corner and sat in a tight ball. After god knows how long the door opened and I knew Kimi had come, she was the only one who cared about me. "There you are." She knelt in front of me with her tender smile and rubbed the top of my blonde head, "Nee, it's time to go home, Rin." I looked up with tears still in my eyes,

"Oh, Kimi." She smiled and held up my bag,

"You left this, c'mon there's a place I wanna show ya~."

"Where?" I blinked and she stood, offering me her hand,

"You won't know until you see for yourself." After a moment I took her hand and we left. As we slowly walked to Kimi's destination some boys biking past pointed and laughed at me but I only stared at the ground as I held my bag in front of me, but Kimi had other actions. She raised a fist and glared at them, "Er, say that again! I dare ya!" When they had finished flipping her off and disappeared over the hill she stared sympathetically at me, "Don't listen to them Rin-chan, ok?"

"I know." I replied quietly, "I try my hardest to do that every day . . ." I bowed my head more, "but that doesn't help me much at the end of the day."

"Rin-chan . . ." Then she gasped, "Uh! Look we're here!"

"Huh?" Then I saw what she was talking about: here we stood in front of a mammoth-sized building which appeared as a high school. Elegant ebony gates surrounded its border and guarded behind that was a gorgeous campus of greenery, bushes trimmed to perfection and even a fountain! **(A/N I was kinda thinking of Ouran Academy ^^; )** "Wh . . . where are we!" I gaped with wide eyes and she winked at me,

"Why Vocaloid High, of course. Happy birthday, Rin-chan~!" I had completely forgotten today was my fifteenth birthday then what she said prior registered in my mind.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEH!" I cried which rose to the robin's egg blue sky.

**Bam! Who predicted that! Things are gonna heat up now! XD Please review and I'll see ya'll next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

**Hey guys! Well I'm quite excited, a little nervous, cuz I just had my audition for my school's play. My performance actually had everyone thinking I was crying XD IT'S CALLED ACTIN PEOPLE! Well now that that's over with it's time for a new chappie! Let's see what happens! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

_Rin's POV_

I just stood there making noises which were supposed to be words but failed to come out that way. Kimi giggled and took my hand as she slowly lead the way inside the garden, "That's it, Rin, one step at a time. Come on." I was still trying to process it all when we stood on the front step. Kimi rang the doorbell and a woman on the intercom buzzed in,

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, hi. My name is Kimi and this is Rin? I scheduled an appointment?"

"Ah yes, I'll buzz you in." Immediately after a 'ding' sounded and the doors unlock, Kimi took my hand as she lead me inside the mammoth-sized school. The door closed and I was left standing in front of it, gaping at the tall building. The walls were white and the floor was marble. To my left was a staircase which led to a balcony with classroom I assumed running along the hall above. Ahead of me was a hall which led farther into the school. My eyes drifted to Kimi who stood next to a white door to my right with a smile on her face. Placing a hand on the golden handle she nudged me inside with the other. I hesitantly walked in and she closed the door leaving me facing three adults sitting behind a long table in front of a wall of windows. Two men and a woman in the middle, all wearing business suits.

"Hello," Kimi bowed politely, "I am Kimi. I scheduled an appointment for my best friend Rin Kagamine." She gestured to me, "And this is her." I gasped before bowing quickly, keeping my hands clasped in front of me.

"H-hello, n-nice to meet you." The woman, who wore red lipstick, glasses and had her blond hair in a bun smiled,

"Hello, Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you." I blinked, flustered,

"Uh, th-thank you same with you." I said bowing again.

"Now I'll leave ya to it, Rinny~." Kimi chirped as she marched to the door, I flinched,

"Eh? Leave? Why are you leaving me?" She giggled and winked quickly,

"You'll see, Rinny-chan and don't worry I'll be waiting right outside the door." With that she closed the door,

"K-K-Kimi!" I straightened my arms to my sides as I leaned forward in protest, the woman laughed,

"Don't worry, Rin. She'll be waiting right outside; she's a girl of her word." I raised an eyebrow in suspicion,

"How do you know Kimi?" The blonde man to her left smiled,

"Let's just say we've known her for quite a long time. Now," he clasped his hands and leaned his elbows on the table, "We want to hear you sing." Right after the chubby man on the right tossed me a mic; I stared at it for a while then registered what he said,

"E-eeeeehh?! _Sing!_" I glared at the door, "Kimiiiii! What did you do!" I swore I heard her giggling outside as I glared and fire burned around me,

"Excuse me, Miss Rin." Said the chubby guy and I stared at him,

"Hm?"

"Miss Kimi had told us what a big fan of the Vocaloids you are and today is your birthday. She said you were remarkably talented with music too and she wanted to give you the best present ever." I blinked and stared at him,

"She did?" I stared at the door, "Kimi-chan . . ."

"Now . . ." one of them pressed the switch on the stereo and Strength **(A/N Fourth ending of Soul Eater, which I do not own)** began to play. _Kimi must have told them that was my favorite anime._ I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. _I am so gonna get back at her._ "Sing for us, Rin." I gasped as I held the mic; my knees began to shake as everyone's, who bullied me, echoed in my mind:

"_. . . you always killed your time with such uselessness."_

"_You can't get involved in music!"_

"_Ha, she's late again." _

"_Hehe no surprise, she's always late." _

"_Music is such a waste! Why bother with it?"_ As the words echoed in my mind, tears came to my eyes and I squeezed them shut. The lyrics were coming up and I was going to have to sing but I couldn't. I dropped the mic and ran out the door, leaving the three adults calling after me.

Crying, I ran up the stairs and down the hall then into no class in particular but I closed the door and slid my back on it as I cried into my lap as I sat in a ball. I lost count of the time I sat there but finally I calmed down and gasped when I saw the room I was in: a music room. There were guitars hanging on the walls and drums, violins, cellos, flutes and even a black grand piano in front of me. I was at a loss of words. Standing up I looked around then approached the piano and flinched when I saw the sheet music. "Hm? Melt?" I picked it up, "This must be Miku's newest song." I pulled the bench out, sat down and began to examine the notes.

_Kimi's POV_

"But sir, I promise you, she's truly remarkable!" The blonde man, who had wanted to hear Rin sing, closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but she refused to return after we asked her to sing. We cannot determine how well she performs if she won't perform for us."

"But Mr. Takahata!" **(A/N Couldn't help but think of Negima! I do not own it)** He raised a hand,

"Enough." I blinked then stared sadly at the tile floor,

"Yes sir." Suddenly piano playing caught our ears and we looked towards one of the music rooms on the upper floor. When we headed towards the door we stopped to listen.

"Who . . . is that? They're playing Melt . . . and playing it absolutely perfectly!" I smiled at the door,

"That . . ." then I smiled brightly at him with my hands behind my back, "would be my Rinny-chan." He continued to stare in complete loss for words but when the songs ended he burst into the room, slamming the door open.

_Rin's POV_

The door slammed open once I had finished the song an cried as I shot to my feet and slowly started to back up to the windows on the wall across the door, "Ah! I-I'm sorry! When I left the room I found myself here and and I couldn't help but play Miku's new song!" I bowed, "I'm very sorry! I won't do it again!" He stared at me as I stayed bowing until Kimi broke the ice,

"Say, Mr. Takahata, didn't our current pianist quit?"

"Hm . . . you know you're right, Kimi."

"Heh?" I blinked the straightened up to see him smiling at me,

"You really do have a remarkable talent, Rin, and since our current pianist _has_ quit . . . would you like to be our new one?" I gasped,

"What?" I whispered then looked at Kimi who winked at me, I gasped in awe as my face shone with a smile, "Yes! Yes!" I threw my arms around his neck in a hug and the force I created caused me to spin him once, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Takahata!" He blinked then smiled and placed me down before patting my head,

"You're very welcome." I giggled then Kimi approached me,

"Here's the other part of your present."

"Oh no, you've given me this, Kimi I couldn't-" I stopped when she held out a giant stuffed orange with tiny arms and legs and absolutely adorable smiling face. I took the soft thing in my hands,

"It's so cute~!" I cried then threw myself in her arms, "Thank you so much, Kimi! You've done so much for me! I couldn't ask for a better friend than you!" She smiled and hugged me back,

"Don't mention it, Rin-chan. What are friends for after all?"

**Yay happy ending! Please review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Simple Lil' Performance

**Hi guys! Time for a new chappie! :D This one will definitely be a treat ;3**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Vocaloid will be the day I become one myself**

A Simple Lil' Performance

_Rin's POV_

I walked up the stairs to my classroom with a smile on my face as I held my bag in front of me. _Yesterday was completely surreal. Who woulda thunk that I'd find myself in _Vocaloid High_, ask to _sing_ for teachers there, find Miku's _original music_ and be able to _play it_ then be chosen to become_ _their new _pianist! I stopped just outside of my door then looked up, placing a finger under my chin. _Come to think of it, what Kimi said yesterday was quite strange: "Say, Mr. Takahata, didn't our current pianist quit?"_ I gripped my chin with my fingers as I stared straight at the door but continued to look up with my round blue eyes. _Why did she say 'our current pianist'? I should ask her during lunch._ I giggled a little to myself, lowering my arm. _Oh well, at least I can finally walk into class without having to worry about what they all have to say._ I opened the door and the room fell silent as usual but I heard them murmur as I approached my desk with a brightly light face. I sat down, right on time according to Mami.

"Kagamine . . ." Speak of the devil who stared at me, "You're . . . early." I smiled as I showed her an envelope,

"I have something for Mr. Hikari." She blinked, not expecting my reply, with her hands on her hips,

"O . . .k . . ."

The door opened and our teacher walked in, "Alright, good morning class. Before I take attendance does anyone have anything for me?" I stood up,

"Yes sir." Everyone stared at my cheery form as I approached him then gave him the envelope with a smile as I held on arm behind my back.

"Another doctor's form?" He asked taking it and I continued to smile,

"Mhm, everything's fine, sir." He smiled,

"Good I'm glad to hear. Alright now if no one else has anything for me, we'll begin." I sat there, smiling brightly then my gaze turned to the windows as I leaned my cheek on my hand while I daydreamed about yesterday; the class casting me strange looks at my different attitude but with everything that happened yesterday it was as if I was on top of everything that shot me down.

~Lunch~

I strolled with Kimi to the lunch room with a smile on my face still; she smiled as she raised an eyebrow at me, "What's with you, Rinny? You've been smiling like that all day."

"Well with everything that happened yesterday why wouldn't i?"

"I guess, you're right. By the way since you're our new pianist you have to stop by school every day."

"Ok, I can do my homework there when I'm free right? And it's not like I have my father to go back to." She smiled,

"Of course, Rinny." I blinked,

"Oh, that reminds me. Yesterday why did you say '_our_ pianist'? Are you a Vocaloid?" She flinched,

"Hm?" Then she sweatdropped a little with a feebly smile, "Oh I wish I was."

"And how did you come across Vocaloid High anyway?"

"Well I take long walks on the weekend so I passed it one time."

"But you seemed like you knew the teachers there."

"Oh . . . well um . . ." Then she gasped and I jumped,

"What? What is it?" Her blue eyes were sparkling incredibly as she gaped with her hands on her cheeks, sparkles seeming to surround her head. "You ok, Kimi?" I asked raising an eyebrow then she began to squirm as she fangirlled,

"It's there . . . it's here! Oh my gosh it's everywhere~!" I looked at the busy cafeteria,

"What is?" Then I saw it: practically everyone had a thing of vegetable juice. I grimaced. _Ew_. "Are you referring to the vegetable juice? Yeah it's a new Vocaloid product. You've seen Miku advertise it; I've shown you only a billion times." I finished sweatdropping as she squirmed in her navy blue school uniform.

"Of course I know what it is! I mean I knew it was selling but not _this_ well! Eeeeeeh!" She squealed loudly and I chuckled at her,

"I guess I know what I look like when it comes to Vocaloid. Now what has you all freaking out over it?" At last she faced me after her episode,

"Got your iPod?" I blinked then patted my skirt pocket,

"Always do, why?"

"Gimme!" I flinched,

"Uh . . . okay? But if I get in trouble I'm blaming you fully!" She winked at me,

"Oh I doubt you will." I gave her the device then she selected a song before returning it to me and hopping onto a table in front of the cafeteria. She put a mic to her mouth and took a dance pose causing me to sigh with a smile. _Oh no what have I done to you._ The song began to play and she began to sing and dance to it. Then I stealthily checked my iPod and noticed the karaoke version of PoPiPo was playing and I looked back up to watch my friend perform. _She sounded exactly like Miku . . . what the heck! _ It was just before when she goes 'weeeee' and spins around then she grabbed her hair and just as she was doing that step she threw her long brown hair off leaving every single person in the room, even me, gaping with our jaws practically on the floor. IT WAS MIKU FRIKKING HATSUNE DANCING ON THAT TABLE IN MY CAFETERIA! Her long teal pigtails reaching her ankles as she danced and sang with a bottle of vegetable juice. After moments of being dumbstruck students took their phones out to record as they cheered the surprise guest diva on. I could only stand there like an idiot. Finally her performance ended and she thanked everyone before leaping off the table with her long brown wig in hand, then she took my hand and led me quickly down the hall away from the mob of fans. _I didn't get it, music was banned yet she performed here! And those who pestered me with my love of music loved her! What the heck!_

"M-Miku! Er, K-Kimi! What the heck's going on! Tell me!" She continued to lead me up the stairs onto the roof and we continued to run to the edge, "Miku . . . Kimi . . . Dude . . ." She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled then she moved me so she could carry me then she leapt off, "Dude!" I screamed then the next thing I knew we were inside a helicopter. "What . . . the heck." She put me down and I immediately fell on my butt as she waved to the crowd of cheering fans on the rooftop. I stared up at her with wide eyes. _That . . . did not . . . just happen . . . was I . . . best friends . . . with one of the most . . . famous Vocaloids in Japan all these years without even _knowing?

**BAM WHO EXPECTED THAT! Please review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Vocaloid High's New Pianist

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile but I was lacking motivation to work on this and also I was working on my Sora cosplay. I posted pics of what I have already on Tumblr so check that out! :D my name is ****Levi-chan123****. Anywhoosle last chapter we left off with Kimi turning out to be Miku Hatsune causing our beloved Rin Kagamine to be totally mind blown! Let's see what happens ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Vocaloid High's New Pianist

_Rin's POV_

I stared up at her with wide eyes. _That . . . did not . . . just happen . . . was I . . . best friends . . . with one of the most . . . famous Vocaloids in Japan all these years without even _knowing? She smiled as she lowered her arm from saying goodbye to the mob on the roof then slid the door closed to look at me, "Nee, Rin-chan, what's wrong~?" She giggled, "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that~." I closed my jaw which I did not know was gaped yet I didn't even blink then she did as she titled her head, "Hm? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of my face, "Riiiiiin-chaaaaaan. Helloooooo, is anybody home? Ow!" She cried when I pulled on her long pigtail and I gasped while she rubbed her head,

"S-s-sorry, I-I-I just w-wanted to make sure this wasn't a hologram er something." She put her hands on her hips as she scowled at me,

"Well that's rather rude."

"I'm sorry! It's just I . . . Oh my gosh I don't even know what to say to this!" She giggled,

"That was the intent; well _technically_ I wasn't supposed to tell you until you officially became our new pianist but the vegetable juice sorta gave it away." She concluded scratching the back of her teal-haired head.

"Ok, I've got a butt load of questions for you and I best get answers, Kimi, er, Miku, er whatever your name is!" She giggled,

"Of course, I'll answer when we get back."

"Back to what?" She winked,

"Vocaloid High School of course~."

~At the School~

"Ah, that's better." The teal-haired diva sighed as she stepped out of the changing room where I sat outside on a red couch. She wore a navy blue miniskirt, white T-shirt with bright turquoise line around the collar and sleeves and a black cat designed on the center of the shirt, and white converse on. "C'mon, let's go so I can answer your questions." We strolled through the enormous high school; I swear it was as big as Ouran or possibly bigger! We walked into a lounge room and sat a coffee table; I sat across from her in a red cushioned couch. I looked at her,

"Ok, so have you always been Miku?"

"Always." I reclined and waited patiently for her story, she sat back, "You see, all of us Vocaloids are orphans and years ago Mr. Takahata created this school so we were all in great luck because he and his newly hired staff stumbled upon us one by one and recognized our young musical talents and he let us live here at Vocaloid High School, of course we _do_ have the option to live off campus but rarely anyone does that. One day years ago when all of us were little tikes he said that one of us would be chosen to go undercover to find a new student and he chose me. I was five at the time and he had me enrolled to ABC Elementary School where I met you." She smiled as her eyes sparkled with the blissful memory. "I remember how we first me."

_Normal POV_

_~Flashback~_

_ "Hey give that back! That's my snack!" A five-year Rin Kagamine, with stubby pigtails, cried as she tried to get back her juicy orange a pair of boys took from her,_

"_Na, na, na, poo, poo."_

"_No nice treat for you, you." She continued to cry as she stretched for the fruit when a girl with long brown hair stepped up with crossed arms,_

"_Hey." The boys looked at her to meet a cold pair of blue eyes,_

"_Whada you want, twerp?"_

"_For you to give back that girl's snack!" She cried as she slapped the orange out of their hands causing it to roll to a stop at Rin's tiny light pink shoes. "Teacher! These boys were bullying Rin!"_

"_What? Oh now that won't do. Come on you two, time for a time out." _

"_Aw!" The teacher escorted the two boys to a corner and the brunette approached Rin with a cute little smile,_

"_There ya go~! They won't be bothering you anymore. My name's Kimi, what's yours~?" Rin blinked and Kimi tilted her head cutely, "C'mon, you gotta have a name~." Rin blinked as she gasped quietly then she returned the smile and it seemed as though the sun was pouring into the kindergarten classroom filled with decorative pictures of the alphabet._

"_My name's Rin~! Rin Kagamine~!"_

_Rin's POV_

"I'll never forget that as long as I live." Miku concluded closing her eyes and leaning her cheek against her wrist.

"Neither will i." I smiled down at my lap then returned my gaze to her, "But why did you keep it a secret from me all this time?"

"Well you see, when you first played your little recorder for me in second grade, even though you weren't the best," she added giggling while I felt the heat rush to my face, "I knew right then and there that you'd be Vocaloid High's new student so I kept an extra careful eye on you and your musical progression and my, my, my did it blossom!" She leaned forward, "But I didn't reveal who I truly was because I couldn't. Mr. Takahata said I was only allowed to when you enrolled here." She sweatdropped and smiled feebly, "But, well, the vegetable juice was calling me out to sing and dance the jingle I made." I giggled,

"Of course, the juice was 'calling' you out." I said with air-quotes causing her to giggle and hit me with a fluffy red pillow,

"Oh quiet you!" We laughed for a while,

"Ok, so what do I call you? Kimi? Or Miku?" She winked,

"My real name's Miku but I'll always be Kimi. I mean I am two of the same~.' I beamed,

"'Kay~! Oh wait! Everyone at school's gonna know who you really are so what are you gonna do about that?" She looked up and rested her index finger on her chin,

"Oh you're right I never thought about that." She smiled as she sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head, "Whoopsy daisy." A sigh was heard,

"Honestly, Miku, can't you control your excitement just once?" We both turned to see Mr. Takahata in the doorway,

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Takahata, how are you." Miku chirped and he rubbed his forehead as if relaxing tense muscles,

"I'd be better if we didn't have to worry about enrolling you to another school other than this one." The tealette giggled feebly,

"Sorry 'bout that." The man sighed again,

"No worries, I'll think of something. Oh wait, you can simply leave that one and remain here."

"Hey you had that up your sleeve the whole time in case I let the cat outa the bag didn't you?" Miku deadpanned as she had her hands on her hips. The teacher winked with a smile,

"Maybe." Miku growled the playfully threw a pillow at his face,

"Meanybutt!" I watched as the scene unfurled then the tealette settled down when the teacher approached us at the coffee table with his hands in his pockets,

"So are you ready, Rin?" I blinked,

"For what, sir?"

"To start your new role as our pianist of course." I blinked at the realization,

"Oh, yeah! I totally am!" He grinned,

"Great, you start tomorrow." Miku and I cheered happily.

**Well that's all for now! See ya later. Please review and PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL YOU'D HELP ME OUT A GREAT DEAL! Bye~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A First Time and New Abuse

**Long time no see guys, lol, I figured I should update again ASAP since I've not been updating as frequently ^^; So here it is~! Chapter 6! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

First Time and New Abuse

_Rin's POV_

Life was great. I'd wake up, late like always, walk to school with my best friend Miku, not pay attention to the bullying aimed at me, and go straight to Vocaloid High with the tealette diva as Vocaloid High's new pianist. Life couldn't get any better. However, everything changed one morning during homeroom.

Hands slammed on my desk and I looked up to stare at Mami, "Kagamine." She said threateningly,

"H-hello, Mami."

"What's been with you?" Her eyes narrowed as she leaned close to my face, "You've been too happy."

"I . . . didn't know there was such a thing." I replied sweatdropping.

"Well, there is according to me; now explain yourself."

"No, it's none of your business."

"It is so since I'm the class president!" I glared at her,

"That's not a good enough reason for me to tell you." Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out before opening up the text from Miku though I kept her contact name as Kimi to keep her identity safe. _'Make sure ur able to come after school Mr. Takahata said u've a new song to learn :9 C u there, Rinny~'_

"What's that about? Who's that man? Wait isn't Kimi Miku? I was there when she performed in the cafeteria." Mami glared at me with her arms folded as she demanded answers,

"It's not your business, Mami!" Thankfully the bell saved me and homeroom began. School continued like normal but I felt the cold daggers the curly haired brunette was hurling imbedding themselves into my small body.

~After school~

I walked out of the school with my school bag held in front of me as I stared at the gravel below. Then suddenly someone playfully pushed me from behind, "Rin~!" Miku cried as she smiled at me with her brown wig stirring in the wind,

"Oh, hi Miku." I replied quietly,

"What's wrong?" I smiled at the ground somberly,

"Nothing, it's just everyone is bullying me a lot more lately . . . Mami says that I've been 'too happy'." She raised an eyebrow,

"There's really such a thing?" I stared at her and smiled feebly,

"Apparently." She put an arm around my shoulder,

"Well, at any rate don't listen to them ok? Don't show them that they're getting to you because they'll _never_ stop." I smiled,

"Thanks a lot, Miku." She smiled back,

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"C'mon, guys, lesbihonest." Two boys from our school cried as they passed by on their skateboards.

"Fuck you!" Miku cried and I flinched with a mischievous smile,

"Hatsune Miku!" She shrugged,

"What?" I giggled as did she, "There's that smile I love." She took my hand, "Let's go~!"

"'Kay~!"

~Vocaloid High~

We walked into the school and I was once again dumbfounded at its size and elegant appearance. Miku laughed, her voice like a bell, "You sure can't get over being here can you?"

"Uh no and I most likely never will!" She laughed again and a man in a beige suit and pans walked towards us,

"Hello you two." He looked at me, "Are you ready to get started?" I nodded,

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, let's go." He led us to the music room I had wandered into not too long ago when Miku surprised me,

"Good luck, Rinny."

"Hm? Whataya mean? Aren't you gonna stay?"

"No, sorry. I'm meeting the other Vocaloids to work on some new songs. I'll walk ya home though!"

"Okay, by the way will I ever meet the others?"

"Hard to say." Mr. Takahata replied, "They're always busy with songwriting and making music videos as well as planning tours and concerts." My heart fell a little,

"Oh." I said quietly but smiled a little, "Okay, see ya later, Miku."

"Sayonara~!" She chirped before hurrying down the hall, her long teal pigtails streaming behind her like ribbons.

"Alright, Rin, are you ready to start?" I nodded happily and we walked into the music room. I sat at the piano and he handed me some sheet music. "This is Miku's new song Heavenz. She just wrote it and we're planning on her performing it for the next concert." I nodded,

"Alright, I'll give it a go." I then began to play slowly as I began to familiarize myself with the notes while the teacher leaned against the wall, arms folded, and eyes closed as he focused on my playing. I sat in that room for hours and finally was able to play the song very smoothly but still had to look at the music; I wasn't _that_ good that I could memorize a new song within a few hours. I sat back and sighed,

"Very good, Rin, very good. Miku was right when she said what great musical potential you have. I smiled at his praise,

"Thank you so much, sir!"

"Though she did say you sang like an angel." That's when my smile faded as I had never told anyone, except Miku, about my throat cancer,

"Oh . . . I'm sorry, but my throat's been quite raspy so I doubt my singing would sound angelic if I did." I sweatdropped a little and he smiled as he waved his wrist,

"Don't worry about it, let me know because I would really love to hear your voice Miku speaks so highly of." I continued to smile feebly,

"Aye, sir." **(1)**

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" I stood and picked up my bag as I headed out the music room door,

"Yep, by the way will I have to come here on weekends?"

"No, you've got the weekend off. It's just like normal school." He looked at his watch, "Oh goodness, I've got a meeting with the others now. I'll see you tomorrow, Rin." I nodded and waved him off as he hurried down the hall then slowly dropped my arm and sadly stared at the tile floor. _Yeah. . Just like normal school . . . except for the bullying and abuse . . ._

I walked home. Miku didn't show up like she said. I was all alone as I walked to my apartment in the dark. The streetlights buzzed and their light attracted swarms of insects. The moon shone above in the sky speckled with tiny white stars. I stood still for a moment looking at the image then a chilly breeze made my body shiver, motivating me to hurry home. "Hey look it's the blonde from Homeroom 205. You know the one who's lesbo for Kimi" I heard snickers and turned to see one of the boys who flipped us off earlier. I continued to walk as his group called me names and laughed behind me,

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Cunt!"

"Music's a waste! Give it up! We heard you give Mami health problems 'cause you're always late!"

"Yeah, you better give that up or she'll end up in the hospital!"

"We definitely don't want that!"

"Wait a second, she was that bitch Miku ran off with the other day when she appeared during lunch!"

"Yeah, so does that mean she's with them Vocaloids now?" They all laughed,

"What a selfish whore! Chasing her musical dreams when she knows it's banned and going off with _them!_ While Mami just gets more worry wrinkles burdening her beautiful face." Then they all began to cheer loudly,

"Blonde bitch, blonde bitch, Mami'll die from her musical itch! Blonde bitch, blonde bitch, Mami'll die from her musical itch!" They then burst out laughing and tears escaped my eyes, but I didn't let them see and I did not run because they would know how much they got to me. They'd know how hard their daggers pierced my heart. At last I made it home but I only walked up my stairs then flopped face-down on my pillow and cried and cried. _As much as my first time playing at Vocaloid High exhilarated me, the new abuse just kept shooting me down. They still don't know _why_ music's forbidden on school grounds . . . and I know they'd only think the truth was to give me more attention . . . attention I did not want . . ._ I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

**(1) Happy from Fairy Tail yay! I do not own it**

**Aw poor Rin-chan. :( Hang in there! For those who are wondering where our other Vocaloids are they're comin' don't worry ^^ Until then please review and VOTE ON MY POLL! See ya later~! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Emo Love

**Ok so yeah I had a free last block and had nothin' better to do so, hey, why not type up another chappie XDD**

**Disclaimer: I just did this**

Emo Love

_Rin's POV_

I cracked my eyes open to find myself greeted with the bright light of the morning sun. I sat up and stretched then numbly found myself still in my uniform from the other night. I stood and nearly tripped on the stuffed orange Miku gave me for my birthday then gently placed it on my bed. Still stunned by the words hurled at me last night, I staggered to the bathroom and changed into a new uniform before slowly continuing my daily routine. I didn't care if I was late, I couldn't move any fast than I already was; it felt like boulders were weighing my shoes down. I made it to the hill but I did not see Miku. I remembered how she did not walk home with me without telling me and was beginning to worry. "Mik-" I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized some people still though Kimi was Kimi and not Miku. "Kimi! Where are you? You here?" I took out my phone after a few moments of waiting and tried to get in touch with her as I walked to school but she did not answer. _Where could you be? Miku . . ._ After being lost in thought for the entire walk, I found myself at the school and was actually the first person in the room. I walked to my seat, took out my notebook and stared out the window in a daze as I twirled my mechanical pencil in my slender fingers. _Miku . . ._ I sighed. "I hope she's not sick." I murmured then stared at my book and began to draw absently. Finally I realized I had drawn Miku singing on a stage under a spotlight. I smiled. _You and your Vocaloids always keep my going and smiling when the going gets rough . . . thank you . . . _I looked outside and smiled. _Someday I'll write a song . . . and dedicate it to you guys because you helped me through so much._ The door slid open and I jumped,

"Rin?" I whirled around,

"Oh hi, Mami." She blinked in surprise,

"What are you doing here so early?" I shrugged,

"I guess I just thought it was later than what it was so here I am." She eyed me suspiciously,

"Mhm." More and more people trickled in, each staring at me like I had seven heads, but I didn't pay any heed to them as I stared out the window, hiding my notebook with the doodle in my bag. School went along normally, the bullying and all of that . . . but no Miku in sight.

~After school~

I walked to the school, still in a daze. The boys from last night passed as always and called me names. After a while I made it to Vocaloid high and walked into the school. "Yo." Said a tealette who smiled as she held her palm up to me, I stared at her for a moment then flinched,

"E . . .eeeeh! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

"I live here, dummy~."

"Why weren't you in school? I tried getting in touch with you but you didn't reply!"

"Sorry, I was sleeping." She replied sweatdropping and scratching the back of her head,

"Oh, hello, Rin." Mr. Takahata said coming out of the audition room I was in a while ago,

"Oh, hello, sir."

"You must be wondering why Miku was absent in school today."

"How'd ya guess?" I said sarcastically since I knew he heard our loud conversation through the white door.

"Well, you see, I pulled her out so her identity wasn't disrupted." I looked at Miku,

"And, again, you didn't think your little performance would've _resulted_ in this?"

"Sorry, Rin, I just got excited." She hurtfully said, "Why are you so upset?" I sighed,

"I'm sorry . . . it's just . . . I'll be alone now in school . . . alone with all of the bullies and abuse I get everyday . . ." She stared sadly at me,

"I'm really sorry, Rinny." I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs,

"No I'm sorry for snapping at you like that . . . but I don't know what to do now . . . I don't want to be alone to take this beating." She sighed then hugged me,

"You won't be though; I'll still be around to help you. I'm not _dead_ ya know." She stuck out her tongue and winked and I smiled up at her,

"Thanks a lot, Miku. You and the other Vocaloids have helped me in more ways than you can imagine."

"Well music does that to people." I giggled,

"Yeah and I'm one of them." She smiled,

"So, Rin, are you for your second day working with us?" Mr. Takahata asked and I nodded with a genuine smile,

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"And this time I can watch you!" Miku chirped and I smiled,

"Thanks a lot, Miku." She winked,

"Anytime, Rinny-chan~." We all walked up the stairs and down the hall into the music room where I sat at the piano and began to play Heaven for them and I was surprised when I had it mostly memorized. Miku smiled as she listened with closed eyes and Mr. Takahata smiled as he watched me. Finally I finished and they smiled approvingly at me,

"You got it." Mr. Takahata said and I giggled,

"Thanks so much, sir. Um . . . you said this song was probably going to be used in your next concert?"

"That's correct."

"Do you . . . have any other songs I can start working on?"

"Well we were going to use Melt a well but you know that don't you?" I scratched my cheek,

"Kinda but I wanna work some more on it if you don't mind."

"Sure." He chuckled then handed me the sheet music and stepped into the doorway, "Now I have to meet with the faculty now, you two be good." Miku and I nodded,

"'Kay." We said together and he shut the door. I stared at the piano and began to play, though it wasn't as smooth as Heaven. When I had finished I sat back and smiled at my friend who clapped, "Bravo~! Bravo~! You're so amazing."

"Thanks, Miku that means a lot." Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it,

"Hello? . . . Oh hi, Luka . . . uh-huh . . . what! But we worked so hard on that song! Ugh! . . . Yeah, ok, I'll be right there." She hung up and headed for the door,

"What was that about?"

"It's Luka. We worked on a song yesterday but Kaito spilt his ice cream all over the music so now we gotta re-make it."

"Well Kaito does love his ice cream." I smiled and she deadpanned me,

"Don't. This time it's no funny." I waved my hand,

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Alright, you might wanna get goin' before Luka get anymore irritated than she already sounds."

"Yeah, thanks. See you later, oh and sorry for not walking with you last night. Work was overwhelming us." She sweatdropped and I nodded,

"It's fine. See ya later; I'll be here for a while." She nodded, said goodbye, and left the room. There I was: sitting alone in the music room with its many instruments hanging on the walls and neatly organized around its floor. I practiced the songs for a long time until I could play them forwards, backwards, without looking at the notes once.

A few hours passed and I had stopped practicing to feel the other instruments. Then I stuck my hand in my pocket when I felt something. When I took it out I noticed it was my CD and I blinked in slight surprise, "What's this doing there? I thought I left it in my bag? Guess I forgot to put it away when I was working on it last." I concluded sweatdropping then I opened the door and wandered out. "Now where might their recording studio be? They've gotta have one." After a while of wandering I found it and walked in. I slid the CD into the machine, hit the button and walked into the tiny booth before placing the headphones over my ears. This was Emo Love, another song I had made. I waited for the moment to sing and hesitated since it had been awhile since I sang due to my condition, but when I began to sin I did as if I was in my apartment: I sang my heart out.

_Miku's POV_

I made my way back to the music room after hours of re-writing the song with Kaito. "Baka, Kaito." I deadpanned then stopped when I heard music coming from the recording studio and smiled. I knew that adorable voice anywhere: Rinny. _What perfect timing!_ I thought as I saw Mr. Takahata making his way down the hall. I waved to him with a smile and he raised an eyebrow and smiled,

"What's up, Miku?"

"Sh!" I hissed putting a finger to my lips then pointed to the door,

"Who's recording? . . . It doesn't sound like any of you Vocaloids." I smiled,

"That's because it isn't. It's Rin! Told ya she was good!" He closed his eyes as he listened then the song stopped.

_Rin's POV_

I sighed when the song ended and stepped out of the booth when suddenly I grew extremely tired. "That was good to sing again . . . but I think I should take a nap now then go back to meet with Miku." I laid on the small couch then closed my eyes and soon was fast asleep.

_Miku's POV_

I looked at him, "So? Does she make the cut?" He smiled,

"Definitely, now can you sneak a strand?" I nodded and saluted,

"Aye sir!" I carefully opened the door then found my best friend fast asleep and smiled at her. "Great job, Rin . . . you made it! You can be one of us now; your dream can come true." I bent down to stroke her short blonde hair and stealthily snuck a strand from her head and thankfully she didn't stir. I straightened up and quietly closed the door behind me then walked down the hall with the golden strand in my fingertips. _Mission accomplished_.

**Ooh what happens next? :o Stay tuned to find out! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL and review, see ya later guys! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: First Tour

**Hey guys, well I had a really really sh*tty night last night and just wanted to escape completely and I'm sort of having a horrible morning but it's Monday so ew! Anyways new chappie, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

First Tour

_Rin's POV_

I opened my eyes and found myself still in the recording room, I looked around, "Gee, how long was I sleeping?"

"About an hour and a half, but don't sweat it. I say you've worked hard enough for it." I turned to see a busty woman, about eighteen years old, leaning on the wall near the door with her arms folded under her chest; she had blue eyes and long pink hair. She wore glasses, a white top, and long fitted pants. She smiled sincerely at me, "So you're our new pianist. What's your name?" I blinked,

"Uh, it's Rin Kagamine, ma'am. Uh! W-wait a minute!" I shot to my feet, "Y-y-you're Megurine Luka!" She giggled,

"That's right, but please call me Luka."

"Hai!" I nodded, my eyes sparkling like stars causing her to giggle to the slightly opened door,

"You're right, Miku, she is a very bubbly girl."

"Told ya so~." Miku smiled as she popped her head around the door, "How are you feeling, Rin-chan~?"

"Well rested, thanks." I looked at Luka,

"Where are the other Vocaloids?" She smiled warmly at me

"They're resting. I came because I'm helping with Miku's next tour."

"You're going on a tour!" I asked the tealette, "That's so cool!" She giggled,

"Silly, you're coming too~."

"Eh?" She winked at me,

"Well you _are_ our new pianist right? C'mon how would my band play without my essential keyboard~?" I beamed and hugged her tightly,

"Arigatou, Miku-chan~!" She and Luka giggled and I pulled away, examining my fingers shyly,

"So, um since I'm going with you to your tour can I make a song for you?" She smiled,

"Sure, just be sure to inform Mr. Takahata and show him what you've got." I saluted,

"'Kay~! I'll go home and start right now~! See ya tomorrow and it was such an honor to meet you, Luka~!" The two smiled and waved,

"Likewise, Rin!" The pinkette replied,

"Just don't hurt yourself!" Miku shouted at me through cupped hands,

"Don't worry, I won't-" I then tripped on my own feet and tumbled down the stairs and a moment later I called out a weak, "I'm fine!" I could imagine the two Vocaloids sweatdropping as I dashed off in utter excitement.

_Miku's POV_

"Is she always like that?" Luka asked as we sweatdropped,

"Uh-huh." I replied.

Rin's POV

It was pretty late and I ran home as fast as I could. _I can't believe it! I meet Megurine Luka and then find out I'm playing on stage with Miku on her next tour! Squeee can life _get_ any better?!_ I smiled to myself as I ran up the stairs in the park then gasped when my throat tightened and I started to fall back, thankfully someone caught me by my shoulders as I coughed into my hand. When I calmed down I looked up through half-closed eyes to see a blonde man with blue eyes and a blonde beard. "-cough, cough- Papa."

"Rin, are you alright?" He immediately felt my forehead, "You're burning up! Let's get you home." He scooped me up and brought me to his home where I use to live after moving out and on the way there I passed out as the fever took over me.

When I opened my tired, burning eyes I saw the doctor talking to my father, "It's just a little cold she'll be fine. She seems to be pushing herself too hard so she should stay home and rest for a few days."

"I understand, thank you, Doctor." The doc left and my father noticed me, "Rin, are you alright?" Not responding to his question at all I started to climb out of bed,

"I . . . have to . . . go and work . . ." He gently held my shoulders,

"No, you have to rest alright? You don't have to attend school for a few days so just rest." He laid me back down and I curled up in fetal position and fell asleep. _He still doesn't know about Kimi being Miku and about me working at Vocaloid High . . . this'll be fun to get around him for the tour . . ._

**I know, pretty short chapter. Sorry 'bout that guys but I'm really not in the mood to update. This was just really a lil' something so I can update this story. Please review and vote on my poll. See you next time. **


	9. Chapter 9: Sneaking out and Tour Time

**Hi guys sorry this fanfic hasn't been updated as often as my other stories but I unfortunately don't have the same motivation as I did for it while working on my more recent fanfics :/ ugh. So yesterday my friend (FINALLY) dropped off her hand-made gloves for my Sora Halloween cosplay and i was legit as happy as a kid on Christmas XD I posted a pic of them on Tumblr so check 'em out! I'm ****Levi-chan123**** :3 So so far I have my shoes, shocks, mask, wings, and gloves for my cosplay. SQUEEEEE SO EXCITED TO FINALLY FRIKKING FINISH THIS TIHNG! Let's just hope I finish it in time, bad enough Halloween is on a frikkin Thursday this year and I may have homework and tests TT^TT BUT SCREW ALL THAT I'VE SLAVED OVER THIS THING SINCE THE SUMMER TIME AND I AM GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING AND THE WORLD IS GONNA LIKE IT! Ok rant's done time for a new chappie ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and all songs (unless mentioned otherwise) are owned by Vocaloid**

Sneaking Out and Tour Time

_Rin's POV_

I opened my eyes to see a brunette sitting at my bedside with a smile, "Hey, Rin. You feeling better?"

"Mik-?"

"Ssh." She hissed through her teeth as she placed her index finger to her lips and a minute later my father walked in,

"Rin, I see you're awake." I blinked,

"Yes, hello, Father."

"I take it you're feeling better?" I nodded,

"Yes, Father."

"Tell me, have you been overworking yourself?" Miku and I shot each other a stealthy look and knew he was trying to get to the bottom of my deteriorating health.

"No, Father."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, Father." He narrowed his eyes,

"Hmm . . . alright but you are to stay in bed until the doctor confirms you are well enough to go back to school do I make myself clear, Rin?" I nodded,

"Yes, Father, I understand." He stood up and left my room leaving me alone with Miku.

"Geez you're father's stricter than ever." She commented and I nodded,

"Yeah but with my cancer acting up he's just taking extra precautions . . ." She looked at her lap,

"Yeah, after all, your mom died from it." I looked down,

"Mm. . ." We were quiet for a while,

"So what are you gonna do about the tour? I won't make you go, Rin, not if it will make your condition worse." I shot up in a sitting up position,

"No! I want to go! You've no idea how badly I do!" I looked down, "But I doubt that there's a way for me to sneak past my father . . ."

"There is but it's risky."

"Eh? What's that?"

"We can leave for Vocaloid High right now while he's at school for the day." I pondered for a moment then gave her a determined blue gaze,

"Alright, let's go."

"But aren't you still sick?"

"It may seem dumb but being a part of the tour means more to me than my health." She blinked,

"Rin . . ." Her gaze turned to seriousness, "Alright, let's go." She turned around so her back was facing me, "Here, get on I'll carry you; it will be much faster than way." I got onto her back and held on tight knowing how fast she could run,

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

After stealthily sneaking out of my window we made our way to the school, safely undetected. She knelt as she breathed heavily. "Nee, you ok, Miku-chan?" I asked as I blinked my round blue eyes and she smiled feebly at me,

"Yeah, I mean, we made it didn't we?" I smiled then nodded,

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Miku, Rin are you girls ready to go?" I looked up to see Luka smiling next to Mr. Takahata and nodded,

"Yep!"

After a few minutes we had the bus all packed up: luggage, instruments, band, teacher, and performers and were on our way. "Where to first?" Miku winked,

"America~!" I smiled. I was so excited. I couldn't wait for my first world tour performing with the most popular Vocaloid in Japan. Even though I knew father would come into my room and have a huge fit when he saw my empty bed but truth was I didn't give a damn. I giggled as I sat in the tour bus with my best friend who I'd be performing in the band for. My heart was soaring high inside me and stayed that way when I zonked out.

**Yay next chappies done! But here's a question: do you think Rin should have gone on the tour or stayed at home to rest? Leave your answer in the reviews and ****PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL****! :D See you guys later! **

**Oh before I go my friend and I were talking over cookies over lunch and she said how I was like L and sweets or Hunny and cake and I said something but she thought I said "Hunny dies" and then it got me thinking: ****what would happen to the Host Club if Hunny died?**** If you answer this in a review I might just use your idea for a story I dunno ii all depends if you answer or not ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Tour End and Consequences

**Long time no see, guys! Sorry for not updating but I'm really not having any motivation to write this TT^TT It sucks! At any rate here's the new chappie, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Tour End and Consequences

_Rin's POV_

I began to play the intro to Melt. We were in America and it was our last stop. _Oh my god life can't get any better. With me living the moments being on tour with Miku, Luka, Mr. T.,_ **(A/N too lazy to write Takahata any more ^^; )** _and the Vocaloid band members, I've practically completely forgotten about Father's harsh consequences that he's thinking of when I return home._ I closed my eyes as I played, allowing the music to flow throughout me. Then Miku rose from the trap door under the stage and the crowd roared to life. She was wearing her signature Vocaloid outfit and had the wardrobe designers give me my own style of clothing. I was wearing black and white stripped stockings with black boots and a black blazer over my white tank top and black pins pulling my bangs back. Neon leek lighters illuminated from the dark audience as they sang along with their favorite Vocaloid diva and I beamed brightly behind the diva in the darkness with the rest of the band as we played and Miku performed.

We played the last notes and ended the song and Miku stood in her final pose as her fans roared. She smiled and relaxed as she waved, "Thank you, everyone!" She said into the mic connected to her headphones, "This has been the Hatsune Miku World Tour and we were more than happy to play for everyone! Thank you all so much!" More cheers and I smiled at the surreal feeling I was experiencing while Miku finished catching her breath from her performance, "Um . . . you know how our pianist quit right?" The crowd booed their responses, "Well . . . we have a new one in his place! And she's here right now!" She faced me and stretched out a hand but I stared at her with bewildered blue eyes and shook my head but she laughed and she scurried over, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the spotlight with her. My heart rocketed into my throat where it boomed loudly in my ears as I stared at the crowd and my tealette friend laughed then gestured toward me, "Everyone, please thank our new pianist, Rin Kagamine!" The crowd roared and my hands began to sweat mega bullets as I trembled. Luka tossed Miku a mic from offstage and I was given it. I was speechless as I stared at the vast room,

"U-um . . . u-uh . . . I, uh, I don't know what . . . to say . . ." I smiled a little, "I guess all I really can say is thank you, everyone, and thank you Hatsune Miku." I addressed the diva, "It's a true honor to be working with you." Miku smiled and the crowd roared to life as they cheered for me. This feeling was just surreal. I loved every moment of it. I smiled at the crowd then returned the mic to Miku when she told me to hurry back to the band. Miku smiled at everyone as she waved,

"Well, that's it, everyone! Thank you so much for being with us tonight! Goodnight, America!" The crowd roared and the stage lights flickered while the band signed the tour off. Miku went down the trap door as she waved goodbye and the band ran off when the tour was fully over. Backstage everyone gathered around and cheered loudly for their success and I could imagine the audience staring back at the stage then laughing as they heard us all cheer for our success for our tour. My first tour ever.

We all piled into the limo, still cheering and laughing. "Great job, everyone!" Miku cried,

"Great job!" I smiled at the band and they returned it with a thumbs up. Mr. T climbed into the front of the limo and we were off.

"Great job tonight, everyone. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks~!" Miku and I beamed and Luka smiled at us then looked at Mr. T,

"How long will it be until we arrive back in Japan, sir?"

"About twelve hours." The band, Luka, and Mr. T commenced their conversation and I stared at the soda can in my hands as I reflected on the month-long tour we were on,

"How do you think your father is taking this, Rin?" Miku asked worriedly and I looked at her,

"I don't know . . ." I sighed, "Guess I'll find out when we get back." Miku sighed then joined in the conversation as I looked at the streetlights rocket past as we made our way to the airport.

_Miku's POV_

We boarded the private jet and were under way back to Japan. Rin sat in the window seat next to me and I looked at her and noticed she was fast asleep. I smiled. She was so cute when she was sleeping. Then my blue eyes turned to determination. _I wonder what her father will do when he sees her . . . _I looked down. _One can only hope for a not so severe consequence . . . _

_Rin's POV_

I stretched as we got off of the plane and sighed when I looked at the familiar scenery illuminated in the sunlight. I sighed knowing I would have to face my father now. "Why the long face, Rin?" I looked up to see Mr. T.

"Oh I, uh, have to face my father now . . . I snuck out to go to the tour when I was sick."

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I'm sorry! I just, I just wanted to play on this tour _so_ badly!" He bent to rest his large hands on my small shoulders,

"But as the Voclaoids' guardian, and yours for the time being, your heath is _far_ more important. Now I want you to go home and get some rest ok?" I sighed and looked down,

"Yes, sir." I replied quietly. The band and Luka got into the limo that would take them back to Vocaloid High and I started to walk away but Miku stopped me,

"Rin-chan! Wait!" I looked at her as she approached me, "Where are you going? How do you plan on going home if you don' know your way there? Since you're a part of our band you can ride in the limo." I smiled feebly,

"Thanks, Miku, but I just don't want to risk my father seeing me with you guys I mean he still has no clue I'm involved with the Vocaloids . . ."

"Then if that's all it is we have a box of makeup and wigs in our luggage I can help out with that." A second later I found myself wearing a long red wig sitting between Miku and the guitarist as they laughed on the way home. I looked out the window and my breath caught short when I saw my worst fear: my father and a cop standing outside of my apartment building. "Hm? Rin, what's wrong?"

"Th-th-th m-m-my f-father is standing outside of my apartment with a cop! I am in _so_ much trouble, Miku, it's not even funny." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes,

"Don't worry, I'll help you. After all, what are best friends for?" I nodded,

"Th-thanks, Miku."

We made it to Vocaloid High and brought the luggage inside. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair which was sticking up everywhere thanks to the wig I was wearing. Miku came in, "So are you ready?" I sighed,

"As ready as I'll ever be . . . you're coming with me, right?"

"No."

"What!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm sorry that was something I shouldn't have joked about."

"No kidding." I deadpanned.

"Anyway, let's go and get this over with." I nodded and we headed out to my apartment.

I wiped my sweaty hands on my baggy grey sweatshirt that fell over my black leggings as we made our way over the hill then stopped when we were a few yards from the two adults. Father saw me, "Rin!"

"H-hello, Father." I replied studying my feet and he stormed over to me and shook me by the frail shoulders,

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick! When I didn't see you in your room after school I panicked and no one said they saw you leave! Where were young lady! Answer me right now!"

"Mr. Kaga-"

"Not one word from you, Kami." Father threatened as he pointed to my friend who was disguised by her long brown wig. Miku blinked, taken aback and I summoned my courage to confront him,

"Enough, Father!"

"Sir?" The cop spoke and my blonde father looked at him,

"Yes, I'm sorry, officer. Thank you for your time." The cop bowed then climbed into his car and pulled away. My father then turned his fiery blue eyes to me, "What did you say young lady?" I was trembling with fear but also rage because _no one_ talks to my friend that way, _especially_ a friend who has been with my all of my life practically and stick with me when I was all alone. I glared at him,

"I said enough, Father! I am tired of you being so strict on me all of the time!" He glowered at me,

"I'm only doing this to protect you. After losing your mother I don't want-"

"-I know what you want! But that doesn't give you the right to limit everything in my life! I am a teenager, let me live my life! Do you want me to look back on my childhood when I'm older and regret not having a fun-filled life? And normal fathers who really care for their daughters would encourage them to chase after their dreams and if an obstacle got in her way he'd everything in his power to help her hurdle it! But you're the complete opposite! I understand you want me to be carefully because of my cancer but you can actually try to help find a cure instead of completely putting a damper on my life and saying I'll never be able to do anything fun because of my health condition! You're the worst father ever!" He was silent but turned his back on me,

"Where were you, Rin . . . you still have not answered my question and as your father you will obey me." Miku stared at me and me at her then I looked at him and bowed my head to look at the gravel under my shoes,

"I was at Miku's house . . . she needed help with a project she has to hand in to her new school and it took longer than expected." He was silent and kept his back to me,

"You're grounded and are banned from every device . . . that includes your iPod and phone and computer unless you are doing schoolwork and don't think you can get away with this by going to your apartment because you will be kept under extreme supervision back home." I heartbrokenly stared at him as he walked away and Miku wrapped her arms around me in comfort as i bit my lip and stared at the ground as tears slipped from my eyes. _I hate you, Father!_ I wanted to scream that out but i couldn't because of my throat. _I hate you so much!_

_Mami's POV_

I clenched my teeth and fist as i stared at the TV screen with blood-shot eyes. There stood Rin . . . next to none other than Miku Hatsune! _What was she doing on this tour!_ I growled and my body trembled. _I was not expecting her to be the new pianist! She wasn't shown at all during the entire tour and of course Miku had to expose her at the very end._ I relaxed when a thought came to my mind making me smirking devilishly as a dark aura emanated from me. _But thanks to Miku I have a new form of torturing that bitchy blonde music-obsessed principal's daughter._ I couldn't help but let an evil giggle come from my throat.

**Aw poor, Rin! D': Leave a review saying whether or not you think Mr. Kagamine's consequences were too harsh. And oh gosh Mami knows about Rin being involved with the Vocaloids! Will she tell her father? What'll happen next! Ah! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! See you guys next time! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Others' Arrival At Last

**Hey guys! So another chappie to make up from the lack of updating hope you enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: you know what goes here**

The Others' Arrival At Last

_Rin's POV_

I lay in fetal position on my bed with my eyes closed. The doctor said my health was failing again ever since my ordeal with Father a week ago. All I could do was lie in bed and yearn for my music which has been my savior for so long but i was still subjected to my punishment. "Miss Rin?" It was my servant who was checking in on me like she did every few minutes. "Miss, are you sleeping?" I did not stir and after a moment she sighed and closed the door. "She is still sleeping, sir." I heard her report to my father from the other side of the door. I snorted inwardly. What a coward . . . he knows deep down that i struck a nerve back then with my ramble and now he was too scared to confront me, his own daughter. I opened my eyes to hear a squawk and saw a black bird perched on my open window sill on the wall my bed was against. I reached a hand out toward it. "A black bird . . ." I murmured absently, "tis black like my soul . . . it is empty . . . without beauty . . . as is my soul . . . empty . . . without the beauty of music which gives me my colors . . ." It squawked again then spread its black feathers and took the grey sky. I rose on my bed and stood on my window sill, "Wait . . ." i whispered as i reached for it then leapt from the window and, not knowing what was going on around me as i was so absent to it all, slid on a tree branch which safely brought me to the earth where i staggered on as i followed the black bird.

I didn't know that i was approaching a cliff at the end of the forest on the other side of town, little had i known the many stares i got from by passers as i followed the bird. I stopped at the edge and looked up with my blank blue eyes and saw a hawk had struck down at the black bird in pursuit of prey below the cliff. The black bid squawked and began to fall, i stretched my hands out and caught it, unaware that i had stepped off of the cliff but i did not care. A life without music wasn't much of a life to live anyway. I cradled the maimed creature and closed my eyes as i fell over the edge.

_Mystery POV_

I had followed her ever since i saw her pass me. She wore black and white stockings, which were tucked into her black boots, under black shorts which had straps going over the shoulders of her black and white shirt which sleeves reach just before her elbow. She seemed like a zombie: her blue eyes absent as if focusing on something that was way far out there and her footsteps staggering and completely unbalanced. I blinked when i noticed her and watched her walk over the hill that was when i decided to follow her. Thank god I did because by the time I caught up with her she was at the end of a cliff then fell forward. I called out to her and ran over, just catching her around the wrist. Her eyes were closed and I hauled her into my arms and stared worriedly at her then sighed when i realized she had only passed out. "Rin!" I heard a call from behind and turned to face a tall blonde man with blue eyes. He bent over to catch his breath, "Oh thank you so much for saving her!"

"Why did she run off?" I asked raising a blonde eyebrow,

"I don't know but I'll take my daughter back now." Something inside me was telling me he wasn't telling the full truth so i decided otherwise.

"Actually, sir, I'll take her to a doctor. It's just on the other side of the forest. She'll rest there and you can take her home when she's up." Without waiting for an answer I walked past him with the blonde in my arms. By his eyes' daggers i felt digging into my back I knew he knew who I was and clearly he was not happy in the least that his daughter was passed in my arms as I walked away.

_Rin's POV_

I cracked my eyes open then was met with a bright light and closed my eyes again before adjusting them. "Rin!" I heard a familiar cry and saw Luka and Miku staring worriedly at me. I blinked my absent eyes,

"Miku? . . . Where am I? . . . Where . . . is . . . the black bird?" She looked at someone who was standing behind the curtain then back at me,

"The black bird has been buried, Rin." She said with a forced comforting smile, "It's resting peacefully now." I only blinked in absence and she placed a gentle hand over mine. "You're in Vocaloid High's infirmary. You passed out." I blinked; slightly coming out of the darkness m soul was dwelling in. As long as i was with the Vocaloids i could still cling to that slim thread of light.

"I . . . did? . . . Wh-who saved me?"

"I did." Came a new voice and a second later a new person, a blonde boy around my age, stepped out from behind the curtain and my jaw dropped as i squeaked out a gasp,

"Y-y-y-ou're!" I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence as i pointed a very shaky finger at him. He smiled,

"Hi, I'm Len Kagamine. You're our new pianist right? I've heard you play and seen you on the tour. You're amazing."

"You are indeed." Came another voice and a man, about nineteen years old, with long purple hair in a ponytail and another man, about seventeen, with blue hair followed Len.

"G-G-G-Gakup-p-po! K-K-Kait-to!" They all laughed at my reaction then the next thing i knew i was fangirlling then passed out from the overwhelmingness of my dream come true. Who knows maybe i fell off of the cliff and went to heaven. Either way i was hauled out of my depression and ever so grateful for that.

**Yaaaaay! We FINALLY see the other Voclaoids! But how will Rin's father react to all of this? And what will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of ****The Musical Angel****. Bye bye for now~! **


	12. Chapter 12: Twins?

**Ugh so long since my last update! But I'm feeling good 'n motivated today! Especially cuz i am SO CLOSE TO FINISHING MY SORA COSPLAY! XDD –clears throat and adjusts tux- Sorry for losin' ma cool on ya'll. Hmm how do i look with a tux, guys? –twirls- While you think that over here's the new chapter at last :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Twins? Mirror images, or what?

_Rin's POV_

My eyes were closed but i heard the melodious worried voices around me: "Did she die?" Gakupo wondered as i felt his eyes on me,

"I never thought it was true. . . Death by fangirlling . . ." A certain diva giggled,

"Oh you wouldn't believe how much we all mean to her."

"Really?" Len asked and I imagined him raising an eyebrow, "How so?" I pictured Miku looking down as she replied,

"She's just had a very hard childhood . . . her mother died of cancer when she was little and she not necessarily on speaking terms with her father."

"Oh I didn't know . . ." I then spoke up making them jump,

"No, Len, it's fine. Don't feel bad for me ok?" I opened my eyes and sat up to see everyone blink then smile at me,

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Kaito smiled making me blush a little and I giggled before meeting the ten eyes staring at me,

"But don't feel bad for me; your guys' songs have really given me such bright light in my life. I don't want that to be stained with pity for me." Gakupo stared at me with a hand on his chin as his elbow rested on his other arm,

"Hm, you sure speak maturely for your age. How old are you again?" I laughed,

"I just turned fifteen."

"Really? Same here!" Len cried

"When?"

"October third." My jaw dropped,

"That's mine too!" It was silent,

"Awkwaaard." Someone said.

"It's even more awkward 'cause we have the same last name . . ." His eyes widened,

"Seriously?" I nodded and Gakupo looked at him,

"Len, do you remember if you had a sister?" Len shook his head,

"No, Mr. Takahata found me when I was five and took me in . . . I know for certain I'm an only child." I shrugged,

"Might just be a coincidence, I mean there are many people that have the same last name." He shrugged,

"I guess."

"So, Rinny, how are you feeling?" I winked and gave her a thumbs up,

"Yep~! All tip-top~!" She smiled,

"Good, I'm glad~." I sighed,

"Well, I may as well head home now." I went to get out of bed but Len placed a hand gently on my shoulder,

"Hold up a minute." I turned my head to meet his serious blue eyes, "I first saw you staggering in the streets after a black bird. You seemed like a total zombie. I followed you because I became worried when I saw you and I am so glad I did because you passed out and fell off a cliff but I caught you. . . then . . . I assumed this blonde man was your father. He told me to hand you over but the way his eyes sparked with blue, angry, fire I had to refuse so I brought you here." I blinked,

"You saved me?" He nodded,

"Yes and I don't recommend returning to your father now. Chances are he's still really angry and I can tell he could very well hurt you, Rin." I blinked,

"Well, thank you, Len. That's so sweet." Very pale pink came to his cheeks and he leaned forward to stress his determination,

"Please, Rin. I don't want you getting hurt; you're too nice of a girl to deserve abuse like that." I was silent for a moment then nodded and placed a hand on his which still lay on my small shoulder,

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Thank you." I nodded and stood up,

"I'm going to go see Mr. T and tell him I'll be around for a while." He nodded and I walked out of the room.

_Len's POV_

"Nice going, Romeo." Kaito teased as he elbowed me and I blush a little,

"I was not flirting. You should have seen the look in his eyes, Kaito. There was no way I was handing her to him." Miku placed a hand on my shoulder,

"I agree fully. He is overly protective of her. He _banned_ music from her and that's why she was in such a horrible trance." I flinched as did the others,

"He did what?"

"How could he do something like that to such a sweet girl?" Luka asked in disbelief.

_Miku's POV_

I decided to not reveal Rin's health condition. If she was to become one of us and they knew that, they'd immediately decline my offer for her own sake. I simply shook my head, "Believe me, guys, with how long I've been friends with Rin I've gotten to really know her father and he is crazy when it comes to music being in his daughter's life."

"That's so sad." The pinkette said as she looked at the infirmary's white tile floor,

"You're telling me." I replied then decided to bring up my idea after a pause. "How 'bout we make her one of us? I already took a hair sample from her while she was sleeping." I replied with a devilish face as I squeezed my eyes shut and stuck out my tongue. My friend rolled their eyes,

"Creep." Kaito said under his breath and I puffed out my cheeks as I glared up at him,

"What was that, Kaito?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Oh I know you said something!"

"Nope."

"Ok, ok, love birds. Calm down." Len said mischievously and I glared at him with a blush,

"Shut up!" Kaito and I said at the same time then we looked away with red faces making everyone laugh.

"Calm down, everyone." Said a new voice and in walked Mr. Takahata, "I heard your idea, Miku, and I approve one hundred percent." My eyes sparkled and I gasped,

"Really?" He nodded,

"Yes, how about we convert her tomorrow." I nodded,

"Yeah!" He laughed,

"Alright, tomorrow it is!"

"Where is Rin anyway, Mr. Takahata?" Len asked,

"Oh don't you worry, I gave her a room used for new members and now she's really in for a treat when she finds out it will be hers for good starting tomorrow." Len nodded and I smiled at him,

"You sure seem to have a thing for her, Len." I winked teasingly and he blinked before closing his eyes stubbornly,

"N-not at all I just want to make sure a sweet girl like her was in a safe environment where she has no worries."

"Hakuna Matata~." He deadpanned me,

"You did not."

"What a _wonderful_ phrase~!"

"Oh god help me."

"Hakuna Matata," Kaito joined in, "Ain't no passin' craaaaze."

"It means no worries," Luka chimed in, "For the rest of your daayyys!"

"It's our problem freeeee!" Luka, Kaito, and I sang as we rested our arms on our shoulders then Luka and Kaito, who were on either side of me, gestured to Len who sighed then sighed and did jazz hands,

"Philosophyyyyyy."

"Hakuna Matataaaaa."We all harmonized and I laughed loudly afterwards as did everyone else.

**I am so sorry guys but I just showing my family Lion King Bloopers and couldn't help myself XD Please review and VOTE ON MY POLL! I shall now try to type up another chapter to make up for lost time :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Transformation

**Hello everyone! Another chappie yaay~! I waited so long to type this up but they're had to be enough to build up to this and I'm satisfied with the amount now, hopefully I'll be motivated enough now to update whenever I can! :D**

**Disclaimer: just did this a few hours ago **

****CRUCIAL: READ THE NOTE AT THE END!****

Transformation 

_Rin's POV_

I tapped and ran my fingers along the white dresser in the small white room Mr. Takahata had shown me while I hummed a song that was in the making process in my mind. The room was very small but easily livable in. Once you walked inside, the wall to the right jutted out and while standing in the doorway to your left was a bookcase where the foot of the bed, which rest against the wall on your left side, lay against while the head of the bed lay in the very back left corner and a window to the right of it. To the right of the window was a dresser and to the right of that was empty wall space. On the wall across where the bed lay was a built in closet with white doors. Every single thing in the room was the empty color; I suppose it was a new room no one had used yet. The white carpet was soft under my bare feet as I strolled in the small room, humming the song I was giving birth to. The melody was soft and harmonic and I decided to go to the music room to begin writing the notes so I could show Miku. _Her voice would be perfect to sing this song. Now what would it be called?_ I paused as I rested a finger under my chin and rested my elbow on my arm as I stared at the white ceiling in thought. "Hm . . ." _I got it! Payment._ **(A/N this song is originally by Heavenz)**

I walked to the door and opened it then stopped suddenly when something hovered in mid-air in front of the doorway: a golden cube. I raised an eyebrow. _What the heck?_ I reached for it but it fluttered away down the hall. Now if you were to see a strange cube floating in mid-air what would you do? A) Leave it alone, it could be dangerous, B) examine it on the spot, or C) follow it, I'm curious as to what it is! **(A/N Geez, this made me feel like I was taking the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon quiz at the beginning of the games XD Blue Rescue Team how I wish I didn't get rid of you TT^TT)** Of course me being super curious I went with choice C. I ran down the hall, grateful I had slipped on my black shoes I wore the other day when Len found me, and reached for the cube at times as it fluttered out of my grasp and suddenly took a turn down one of the many staircases. I scurried down the flights and down another hall before suddenly turning into a dark room. The cube lodged itself into a wall where it flashed in place. I stopped to stare then approached it and hesitated then gently touched it when suddenly the wall in front of me burst into a ripple of colors as an invisible breeze stirred around me. The cube then came out of the wall and hovered over me and enveloped the entire room in a bright light.

_Normal POV_

Rin closed her eyes and felt her be lifted into the air as circles of color wrapped around her. As her feet came from the spirals, they were now adorned in white vans with a yellow strip on the bottom as well as black leggings, with yellow strip around her knee and speakers around the ankles, which reached her knees. Then light seemed to rip off her black and white outfit and replace it with a white sailor fuku, which revealed her stomach a little but, with a yellow bow tied under the sailor flap with its yellow strip on the rim and changed her bottoms into short black shorts with a yellow and orange belt that dangled on her left hip. **(is it her left? it's always different in pictures. My apologies if it's otherwise but please let me know it if am wrong :/ )**. On her arms, which reached her elbows, were arm warmers with a yellow strip around the ends. The circles rose over her head; when they did four white clips pinned back her bangs and a white headset with a bow tied on top was placed on her head. Finally, light glowed on her right shoulder before dispersing to leave the red, underlined, numbers 02 on her pale skin.

_Rin's POV_

I opened my eyes and was placed back on the floor. I stared at my new outfit before walking outside and shielded my eyes from the sudden bright light. When my eyes adjusted I saw the Vocaloids and Mr. Takahata smiling at me. "Wh-what's going on? Wh-what happened to me?" I asked,

"Rinny . . . you're . . . now one . . . of us. You are now a Vocaloid." Miku chirped and my jaw fell to the floor,

"I'm a what now?!"

"You're one of us now, Rin." Len smiled and I became dizzy with the thought that this was all a dream.

"B-but h-how did this?" Miku smiled and held up a single strand of my hair, the light catching its golden color,

"While you fell asleep in the recording booth that day I took a piece because I knew deep down how well you'd fit in here. It'd be your new home, your safe haven, a place where you don't have to worry about the kids from your school and your father harassing you." She smiled more, "Besides we can really use your musical talent." I was speechless. "This strand of hair was put into a machine thus creating that cube which you followed into the Transformation Room, that's how all of us became Vocaloids." I was so speechless and could only gap then tears came down my eyes and I glomped her,

"Thank you so much, everyone!" Everyone then enveloped me in a giant group hug. These would be my new, forever true friends and I owed them so much already with the little time I've known them. I was such a lucky girl.

**Sorry for not uploaded right away like I said guys. I was gonna finish this when I got out of the shower but some serous and terrifying shit was going down with a friend. Thank God he's ok. **

**Let me just put this out there: suicide is NEVER EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE the solution to a problem! Consult a trusted adult or even your friends! They would be utterly devastated should you take your own life, believe me my friends and I were hysterical last night. Please don't take your own life. Please because other will be so incredibly devastated and if you really need someone to talk to I'm always here. Talk to me on Fanfiction or Tumblr (Levi-chan123). I am always able to talk except 7:40-2:25 EST. The ****National Suicide Prevention Line number is 1-800-273-8255****. Please if anyone you know, or even yourself, is thinking of suicide call this number immediately. Thank you all for your attention and I love you all. Never forget this is NEVER EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE the solution to ANY problem! Thank you again for your attention.**


	14. Chapter 14: New Beginnings

**Hey guys! Well I'm quite excited, a little nervous, cuz I just had my audition for my school's play. My performance actually had everyone thinking I was crying XD IT'S CALLED ACTIN PEOPLE! Well now that that's over with it's time for a new chappie! Let's see what happens! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

_Rin's POV_

I just stood there making noises which were supposed to be words but failed to come out that way. Kimi giggled and took my hand as she slowly lead the way inside the garden, "That's it, Rin, one step at a time. Come on." I was still trying to process it all when we stood on the front step. Kimi rang the doorbell and a woman on the intercom buzzed in,

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, hi. My name is Kimi and this is Rin? I scheduled an appointment?"

"Ah yes, I'll buzz you in." Immediately after a 'ding' sounded and the doors unlock, Kimi took my hand as she lead me inside the mammoth-sized school. The door closed and I was left standing in front of it, gaping at the tall building. The walls were white and the floor was marble. To my left was a staircase which led to a balcony with classroom I assumed running along the hall above. Ahead of me was a hall which led farther into the school. My eyes drifted to Kimi who stood next to a white door to my right with a smile on her face. Placing a hand on the golden handle she nudged me inside with the other. I hesitantly walked in and she closed the door leaving me facing three adults sitting behind a long table in front of a wall of windows. Two men and a woman in the middle, all wearing business suits.

"Hello," Kimi bowed politely, "I am Kimi. I scheduled an appointment for my best friend Rin Kagamine." She gestured to me, "And this is her." I gasped before bowing quickly, keeping my hands clasped in front of me.

"H-hello, n-nice to meet you." The woman, who wore red lipstick, glasses and had her blond hair in a bun smiled,

"Hello, Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you." I blinked, flustered,

"Uh, th-thank you same with you." I said bowing again.

"Now I'll leave ya to it, Rinny~." Kimi chirped as she marched to the door, I flinched,

"Eh? Leave? Why are you leaving me?" She giggled and winked quickly,

"You'll see, Rinny-chan and don't worry I'll be waiting right outside the door." With that she closed the door,

"K-K-Kimi!" I straightened my arms to my sides as I leaned forward in protest, the woman laughed,

"Don't worry, Rin. She'll be waiting right outside; she's a girl of her word." I raised an eyebrow in suspicion,

"How do you know Kimi?" The blonde man to her left smiled,

"Let's just say we've known her for quite a long time. Now," he clasped his hands and leaned his elbows on the table, "We want to hear you sing." Right after the chubby man on the right tossed me a mic; I stared at it for a while then registered what he said,

"E-eeeeehh?! _Sing!_" I glared at the door, "Kimiiiii! What did you do!" I swore I heard her giggling outside as I glared and fire burned around me,

"Excuse me, Miss Rin." Said the chubby guy and I stared at him,

"Hm?"

"Miss Kimi had told us what a big fan of the Vocaloids you are and today is your birthday. She said you were remarkably talented with music too and she wanted to give you the best present ever." I blinked and stared at him,

"She did?" I stared at the door, "Kimi-chan . . ."

"Now . . ." one of them pressed the switch on the stereo and Strength **(A/N Fourth ending of Soul Eater, which I do not own)** began to play. _Kimi must have told them that was my favorite anime._ I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. _I am so gonna get back at her._ "Sing for us, Rin." I gasped as I held the mic; my knees began to shake as everyone's, who bullied me, echoed in my mind:

"_. . . you always killed your time with such uselessness."_

"_You can't get involved in music!"_

"_Ha, she's late again." _

"_Hehe no surprise, she's always late." _

"_Music is such a waste! Why bother with it?"_ As the words echoed in my mind, tears came to my eyes and I squeezed them shut. The lyrics were coming up and I was going to have to sing but I couldn't. I dropped the mic and ran out the door, leaving the three adults calling after me.

Crying, I ran up the stairs and down the hall then into no class in particular but I closed the door and slid my back on it as I cried into my lap as I sat in a ball. I lost count of the time I sat there but finally I calmed down and gasped when I saw the room I was in: a music room. There were guitars hanging on the walls and drums, violins, cellos, flutes and even a black grand piano in front of me. I was at a loss of words. Standing up I looked around then approached the piano and flinched when I saw the sheet music. "Hm? Melt?" I picked it up, "This must be Miku's newest song." I pulled the bench out, sat down and began to examine the notes.

_Kimi's POV_

"But sir, I promise you, she's truly remarkable!" The blonde man, who had wanted to hear Rin sing, closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but she refused to return after we asked her to sing. We cannot determine how well she performs if she won't perform for us."

"But Mr. Takahata!" **(A/N Couldn't help but think of Negima! I do not own it)** He raised a hand,

"Enough." I blinked then stared sadly at the tile floor,

"Yes sir." Suddenly piano playing caught our ears and we looked towards one of the music rooms on the upper floor. When we headed towards the door we stopped to listen.

"Who . . . is that? They're playing Melt . . . and playing it absolutely perfectly!" I smiled at the door,

"That . . ." then I smiled brightly at him with my hands behind my back, "would be my Rinny-chan." He continued to stare in complete loss for words but when the songs ended he burst into the room, slamming the door open.

_Rin's POV_

The door slammed open once I had finished the song an cried as I shot to my feet and slowly started to back up to the windows on the wall across the door, "Ah! I-I'm sorry! When I left the room I found myself here and and I couldn't help but play Miku's new song!" I bowed, "I'm very sorry! I won't do it again!" He stared at me as I stayed bowing until Kimi broke the ice,

"Say, Mr. Takahata, didn't our current pianist quit?"

"Hm . . . you know you're right, Kimi."

"Heh?" I blinked the straightened up to see him smiling at me,

"You really do have a remarkable talent, Rin, and since our current pianist _has_ quit . . . would you like to be our new one?" I gasped,

"What?" I whispered then looked at Kimi who winked at me, I gasped in awe as my face shone with a smile, "Yes! Yes!" I threw my arms around his neck in a hug and the force I created caused me to spin him once, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Takahata!" He blinked then smiled and placed me down before patting my head,

"You're very welcome." I giggled then Kimi approached me,

"Here's the other part of your present."

"Oh no, you've given me this, Kimi I couldn't-" I stopped when she held out a giant stuffed orange with tiny arms and legs and absolutely adorable smiling face. I took the soft thing in my hands,

"It's so cute~!" I cried then threw myself in her arms, "Thank you so much, Kimi! You've done so much for me! I couldn't ask for a better friend than you!" She smiled and hugged me back,

"Don't mention it, Rin-chan. What are friends for after all?"

**Yay happy ending! Please review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dolls

**Hey guys! Well things with my friend are much better thank god so I'm all happy again knowing he's fine ^^. Ok I am so frikkin excited because I am finishing my Sora cosplay tonight! I'll post pictures on my Tumblr either on Halloween or after, depends cuz I'll be hanging with my peeps :3 Anywhoosle had my last block free cuz I finished my work so here's the new chappie! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Dolls

_Rin's POV_

I opened my eyes and sat up to stretch and breath in the air of the new day. I looked around my still plain, white room and came up with a conclusion: I needed to decorate. A knock on my door made me rise to greet Miku. "Good morning, Rinny~." I smiled back,

"Morning, Miku~. What's up?"

"Well since you're one of us, you need new clothes, since I know how you refuse to go back to your apartment, especially to get your posters and things to decorate your new room. I flinched,

"Wow, Meeks, I was just thinking about doing that!"

"Well c'mon, let's go! We'll get you a whole new wardrobe too, that's, what, the third wearing that black and white outfit?" I sweatdropped as I rubbed the back of my head,

"Yeah . . ." She took my hand and we were off and on our way.

Hours passed and my shopping spree with Miku was a major success as I put all of my new clothes into my dresser and closet, all the books into my bookshelf, and placed stuffed animals on the top of my dresser and bookshelf and the stuffed orange Miku gave me for my birthday in the corner next to my fluffy white pillow on my bed. She had sneakily smuggled it from my apartment while I was book shopping. We even bought a circular lounge chair that I put in the corner to the right of the closet where the wall jutted out. I stepped back, with my hands on my hips, with a bright smile as I admired my now brightly decorated room. Suddenly, my door opened on me as I was standing right against it. "Oh!" I jumped and Len poked his head around the corner,

"Oh, sorry, Rin. Didn't mean to hit ya."

"No, no, it's fine. What's up?"

"Mr. Takahata said he wants you to start coming up with your debut song so Vocaloid can advertise our new member."

"W-what? Already? But I just became a Vocaloid!"

"Come on, we've heard what you're capable of, you can do it."

"O-ok, I'll try." He smiled brightly,

"Awesome, come on let's go." I nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Mr. Takahata stood smiling next to the music room and I approached him with a polite bow, "Hello, Mr. Takahata, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you, Rin. Are you ready to start coming up with your debut song?" I nodded hesitantly,

"S-suure." He chuckled

"Don't worry; I have full confidence in you."

"Thanks, sir." He moved his arm, gesturing me to enter the room and I did, closing the door behind me so I was left to my solitude with the many instruments around me. I wandered around as I hummed a tune. I had shown Miku Payment after writing the notes and words and she really like it then showed it to Mr. Takahata who loved it as well and has decided to have her sing it for our next concert. Our . . . Our . . . wow it was still hard to believe I was now a Vocaloid, one of my idols who has been the reason for me to keep going on and not give up my musical dream.

I began to hum a tune and walked to the piano and began to piece things together. Within an hour and a half I had then come up with lyrics and decided on a title: Dolls. Finally I sat back and admired my work then decided to buzz the office to let Mr. Takahata that I was finished. "Beep, beep. Hello?"

"Hi, this is Rin Kagamine? Can you send Mr. Takahata to the Music Room?"

"Beep, beep. Alright." Ten minutes later he was knocking on the door and I let him in.

"So, what have ya got, Rin?" I patted the chair in front of the guitar propped up a few rows of instruments from the piano. He sat down and folded his arms and I took my place at the piano and began to play the song I had created. About four minutes later I sat back and looked at him as he had his eyes closed. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled, "I like it. You know what I think a flute will make it sound a lot more elegant."

"Hm, you're right."

"You know Luka knows how to play."

"Really? Do you think you can ask if she can do this song with me?" He smiled,

"Sure thing." I smiled brightly,

"Thanks, Mr. Takahata."

"Anytime, Rin, well you have the rest of the day off. You worked really hard today."

"Thanks a lot, sir!" He smiled as I ran out after handing him the papers.

I decided to take a walk to get some fresh air when I ran into a blonde man and gasped when I learned it to be my father. "F-Father . . ." He was immediately outraged,

"Where've you been, Rin? Missing school and not being at your apartment, where do you go!" I was surprised. _I guess Mami never told him . . . but . . . what is she waiting for? She really is a viper . . . waiting for the perfect moment to strike her wounded prey . . ._

"U-um, w-well, that is . . ." I stammered then he hauled me to my feet,

"Come on, I was coming to find you for your doctor appointment and we're already late." We made our way to the car and were then on our way. I stared at the scenery with a dazed gaze. _I hate going to the doctors . . . it only reminds me of the illness within me that will surely kill me one day . . ._

**Well that's all for today's update! See you all later my lovelies but in the meantime please review and VOTE ON MY POLL! Later gators :3**


	16. Chapter 16: Update

**Aah! Halloween is only a few days away and I still have to finish my costume! Of course I ran out of the paint pen which I drastically need to complete this! Ah! –Panics- Ok while I do that please enjoy this new chapter! Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Update

_Rin's POV_

I walked into the hospital with my head down. Father told the front desk our business and a few minutes later the doctor walked down. "Hello, Rin." He said with a bright smile. I knew why he smiled so brightly at me in particular: to hide the fact that I was going to die sooner or later.

"Hello, Doctor Kyle."

"How's my favorite, patient?"

"Ok."

"You're certainly quiet today."

"Sorry to disappoint." Then and there my father hit me,

"Rin, be nice!" It wasn't a hard hit but it was hard enough to leave a red mark on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Father."

"Well now, shall we go?" Dr. Kyle gestured his arm toward the hall and we headed down to the room I'd have my check up in.

A few minutes passed and it was time for him to check my throat. I was so terrified but opened my mouth for him to check the back of my throat. He shone the flashlight in the back of my throat. A few more minutes passed and he stood up after writing down his results then turned and solemnly stared at my father and i. "Well?" My father said with a rough edge to his tone, "What's the status?" Dr. Kyle looked at me then back,

"May I speak to you alone, Mr. Kagamine?" My father stiffened,

"Yes, of course." I brought my clothes into the bathroom to changed and headed back to the room when I stopped dead outside at the conversation I heard: "How is she, Doctor?"

"Hm, I'm sorry to say, sir . . . but . . . your daughter only seems to have a year to live." Immediately my eyes widened and it seems like only a sole light surrounded th tiny area around me as hospital staff commenced their daily duties. _Wh-what? A . . . year?!_

"Wh-what? A . . . a year?! Th-that can't be right! Sh-she's been so healthy at home!" A pause,

"I'm sorry sir, but there is a way to save her."

"Anything. Anything!" _Y-yes! I'll do anything to live!_

"We can operate . . . but there's a very high chance that she won't be able to speak." I gasped. _N-not be able to speak? B-but . . . that means . . . not being able to sing . . ._

I staggered backwards and fell into the chair across the door; the nurses saw my horrified state and hurried over to me as they asked me what was wrong. I did not acknowledge their presence and only when my father closed the door did I look up. I had to keep my calm; he didn't know I overheard his conversation with the doctor. I shook my head and stood up, "Let's go." I demanded as I stormed off, "I can't stand it here." Father stared after me a moment before following me.

We made it home and I got out of the car before heading for Vocaloid High. "Rin! Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a walk! I need to clear my mind, I hate going to the doctors!" I called back not looking behind me as I hurried off. Father didn't reply and only stared after me.

I stepped onto the front step and buzzed in. "Beep, beep, hello?"

"Hi, um, Rin Kagamine reporting back in after a doctor's appointment?"

"Beep, beep. Alright, come in." The door was unlocked and I walked in only to be confronted with a certain tealette who spun me around in a hug,

"M-Miku!"

"I heard you came back from the doctor's; how'd it go?" I gasped then became sober for a moment and smiled brightly at her,

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"You sure?" She asked blinking her round blue eyes and I nodded with my sweet smile,

"Mhm, I promise." She smiled,

"Good, I'm glad~." She giggled as did I and she hooked her arm with mine, "C'mon, we're all chilling in the lounge and it's quiet without ya~."

"Thanks, Miku." We headed for the lounge and when we opened the double doors everyone looked at us and cheered before inviting me to their group. I laughed as we talked and joked with them. _One year . . . that's all I had left to live . . . so . . . I decided . . . to spend every living moment smiling . . . no more tears . . . I've shed enough of them already._

Hours passed and I invited Miku into my room. I figured she might as well know my fate, she has been my friend for forever after all. The room seemed grey with only white light from the outside seeping in through my white silk curtains. Our discussion seemed utterly silent as I imagined sad music playing like in one of those movies where someone dies in the hospital and the people waiting outside receive the heartbreakingly devastating news. I had told her the news and she put her hands over her face as she cried and sank to her knees as I solemnly stared down at her, biting my lip to keep in the tears._ One more year left of my life . . . and I vowed to only smile from here on now. . ._

**Oh my god! D': Why I write such sad things?! Oh my god! Please review and VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	17. Chapter 17: Introduction to the Public

**Hey guys! Ok I've decided to be gender-bent Halloween Town Sora for AnimeNEXT 2014 (yes I am really mentioning this now in October) and going all out with having fangs and making his Keyblade too after Halloween ^.^ (PROOF THAT I HAVE NO LIFE) So yes 'tis all I have to say for now! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Introduction to the Public

_Rin's POV_

I cracked my eyes open when I heard a knock on my door and staggered toward it. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and was greeted immediately with a flash causing me to cry and fall back. "Good morning, Rin." Mr. Takahata said smiling as he poked his head around the corner as a photographer stood in the doorway, holding her camera and blinking at my surprised form on the floor. She had round brown eyes and light brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She had a red ivy cap and scarf which was draped around her shoulders which was covered with her long-sleeved green shirt which revealed a white cami top. She had dark tight jeans and light brown cowgirl boots that came up to the middle of her lower legs. "This is the photographer who will be getting your image out to the public." I cringed,

"I-i-image?" I cried and covered myself as I was wearing a white knee-length night-gown, "C-c-can I at least change?!" He chuckled,

"Of course, of course. Sorry to have brought this up without telling you."

"Yeah." I deadpanned, "Please do that in the future." I closed the door and changed into my sailor outfit. Once I was dressed and ready I met up with the photographer in the lounge. "Sorry about that." She smiled,

"Not at all, my name is Suzuki. Pleased to meet you." I nodded and returned the grin,

"Likewise, so what do I have to do?" She held up her camera,

"Sing the song Miku taught you recently: levan polka. I'll film you to advertise the new Vocaloid."

"But we're in the lounge. . . Isn't this an inappropriate setting to film an advertisement?"

"Don't worry 'bout that, Rinny~." I turned to see Miku waving finger at me with a smile. "Vocaloid High has almost any room you can imagine! Including a room specifically for filming ads!"

"Really?" I blinked, "Then please lead the way, Miss. Hatsune." She did so and soon the three of us were standing in a large room with green screens replacing the wallpaper. "Dang son!" Miku smiled at me,

"Well I'll leave ya to it. See you later~!" She walked out and Suzuki smiled,

"Alright, let's get to work. I'm going to break down what I'll be doing with you, ok?" I nodded. "Ok so I'm going to take some pictures of you so do whatever poses you like. Next I'll select scenery for you to sing and dance to levan polka then I want you do a performance of your soon-to-be-released song Dolls, so we can get people expecting a music video for that as well, and lastly I'll be getting Len in here for a photo of you two."

"Why Len?" I asked tilting my head and raising an eyebrow,

"Because you're the alleged Tragic Twins." I deadpanned her,

"And you say that cheerfully?"

"Oh, come on now, it's not so bad. It's a name to stick to ya know." She said wagging a finger and I rolled my eyes,

"Alright, let's get this started." I walked to the center of the room surrounded by the greenery where white screens soon fell to touch the floor. I struck multiple poses and she took multiple shots of me. Finally, that was done with and Suzuki walked to the computer and immediately became confused,

"Now what to choose as the setting." I walked over and saw the field Miku debuted in her version of this song. **(A/N In Project diva of course in the version I'm depicting Rin is actually wearing clothes to cover her scrawny self lol)**

"Ooh, Miku used this one for a music video." I pointed to the selection and tapped it as it was a touch screen and right away the scenery popped up around the room thanks to the projectors. "Wow." I said taken aback at the technology enhancement.

"Alright, stand in the middle of the floor for me, please, Rin." I did so and the music started playing. I started performing as Suzuki went around me with her camera. This went on for the whole two minutes of the song and I ended the pose when the song stopped and only moved from position when Suzuki straightened. "Great job, Rin!"

"Thanks." I said getting my breath and she tossed me a water bottle as I took a ten minute breather. When we had taken our break she clapped her hands,

"Alright, can you perform Dolls for me?" I nodded,

"Yep, I was so lucky enough to have Luka play her flute when we recorded this song." She smiled at my bright face,

"Well good, I'm glad that you're glad." I giggled and took my place, kneeling on the floor with my hands in my lap and head bowed. The song played and I commenced my emotional performance. The acting lessons I was taking at Vocaloid High were really helping me out: beforehand I was always so stiff when it came to acting sadly but now I was able to really persuade the audience with my body language and facial expression of how sad I was feeling, as well as portraying other emotions. As I sang the last two lines I extended my arms towards the camera and smiled brightly. There was another wrap. Suzuki was actually wiping tears during our second break.

"Was it really that emotional?" I asked with a smile as I raised an eyebrow and she nodded,

"Yes! The lyrics! The emotion you put into your song and performance! Oh my gosh I can't wait for the music video for this!" I smiled,

"Well thank you very much, Suzuki~."

"What's next on our agenda?"

"Lastly, we have to get Len Kagamine in here."

"Already here." We both jumped and a second later Len walked in. "Hey, girls. Mr. Takahata told me what I had to do so here I am." I smiled,

"Well you're here just in time! I just finished my ad for Dolls."

"Awesome! Mr. Takahata was saying how we were going to produce that music video within the week." I squealed,

"Ugh pinch me I must be dreaming! Ow!" I cried when I was pinched, "What was that for!"

"You said to pinch you." Len smirked and I puffed my cheeks out,

"I meant it rhetorically, Len!" We heard a snap and turned our heads to see Suzuki taking a picture of us bickering. "W-what was that for, Suzuki?" She giggled,

"I thought it'd be appropriate to add that in. You'll see why when I have this all pulled together~. Now stand in the middle of the floor, you two. Back to back."

"Why that way?" We asked in unison as we raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Would ya just do it? Rin stand on my left, Len to my right. There we go, smile at each other but face the camera. Alright, smile!" Snap. We did a few more poses: some of cute ones with me on Len's back as we smiled and others of us sitting next to each other, one of our hands on top of the other's as we smiled and so on and so forth. "Yay!" Suzuki finally said after what felt like hours. "Thanks a lot you two! I'll show you the ad when it's all pulled together." I nodded,

"Ok, thanks a lot, Suzuki. You've been a big help." She waved her wrist dismissively at me,

"Nah, think nothing of it. I'll contact you within a few days. Have a good one you two!" Len and I waved goodbye as she walked out the door. The two of us commenced our little bicker about the pinching scenario and we went on with our day.

Two days passed and still no word from Suzuki, I was beginning to worry. Then, as I was reading in my room my phone vibrated and I read the text from my photographer: _'Let me in, I've got to show you the finished product! :D'_ I hurried to the door and greeted her and we hurried to the screening room, as we ran, the others added onto our group. 'Twas quite an interesting sight to behold. We all gathered around Suzuki as she played the video which would spark my publicity. Suzuki narrated the whole video. It started off with a slideshow of previous videos of the Vocaloids from concerts and casual days of hanging out, laughing. Then Suzuki's narrating words moved across the screen in big letters: "And now, Vocaloid has taken on yet another tremendously talented soul." A picture of me popped up and my friends around me cheered. "Rin Kagamine." Suzuki's voice continued to narrate as clips of me singing and dancing to levan polka and Dolls came up in sporadic order. "She's the brightest light I've seen so far in my time photographic young artists and I have rocketing hopes for this little firecracker. She's a musical angel and her original song, Dolls, truly brought tears to my eyes." The final clip of me signing the last lines of the song came up allowing my voice to be heard to the audience without Suzuki's voice.

Next one of the many pictures of Lena and I came up and Suzuki commenced her narration. "And what's this? Oh my, ladies and gents I do believe we have a young couple transpiring! Len Kagamine, who was previously the youngest out of our favorite Vocaloids, has now taken little Rin under his wing in being someone to truly depend upon! The two are now a true Dynamic Duo or better known as, The Tragedy Twins!" The photo of Len and I bickering came up, "Though they bicker," next a picture of the two of us sitting next to each other, him looking up smiling as I closed my eyes with a smile while I rested my head on his shoulder and hand my hand under his while we sat under the shade of a tree produced by the projectors. "The two have a deep care for each other and I have a feeling if one were to be threatened by death, the other would, without hesitation, take the other's place **(A/N Story of Evil! XD)**." A picture of me appeared. I was holding a microphone with one hand and extended the other outward as I pretended to sing my heart out, lastly played the super short clip Suzuki had recorded amongst our photo shoots:

"Hello! My name's Rin Kagamine and I truly look forward to making music for my audience. Thank you everyone and I'm so glad to be a part of Vocaloid!" I cried as I extended by arms and the camera zoomed out to aim back at the light which soon overwhelmed the lens. A picture of me smiling and waving appeared.

"Rin Kagamine." Suzuki 's voice came up once more, "A true rising star to watch out for."

The video ended and everyone cheered as they hugged me and Suzuki. "Oh my gosh that was amazing!" Luka cried

"Thank you." I replied modestly, "But it was Suzuki who did all the heavy lifting."

"Oh please I couldn't have done it without you, Rin." She stood and stretched out her hand, "I look forward to your future performances." I shook it and beamed back,

"Thank you so much, Suzuki." Everyone cheered for my success and I couldn't wait until my existence was introduced to the public. I didn't care if Father or Mami saw me. I really didn't. All that mattered to me was living my dream while I still could. And I would spend all of that time smiling forever more.

**Ooh I had so much fun writing this! Just imagining and describing everything in my mind! X3 Please review and VOTE ON MY POLL! Have a great night, guys! Daisuki! –heart- **


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting the People

**Sorry for the late update guys! Meant to upload this three nights ago but I got a little busy ^^; Pictures are on Tumblr and stay tuned for my cosplay group on YouTube! Happy late Halloween, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Meeting the People

_Rin's POV_

I was hanging out with Len when Suzuki walked into the lounge. "Oh, hi, Suzuki. What brings you here?" She smiled,

"More advertising plus I want to show you something in the grand city of Tokyo." I gasped,

"T-T-Tokyo? I've never been there!" She laughed,

"Well this is your lucky day."

"Can I come?"

"Of course, everyone's invited!"

We all filed out of the tour bus after the hour and a half long trip there and immediately me and the Vocaloids formed a circle, our back to one another, as we gaped at the towering buildings that scraped the sky. "Wow." Miku gaped, "it's so big!"

"That's what she said." Kaito said earning him a slap,

"I've never been to Tokyo." Len said and I flinched,

"Seriously? I thought you guys would've been here billions of times for concerts."

"I've been here." Luka replied, "As have Kaito and Gakupo but Miku and Len haven't."

"Oh." I replied, "So what are we doing here, Suzuki?"

"You'll see." She said with a wink, the security guards surrounded us and we were off amongst the crowd. We stopped in the center of the city and Suzuki pointed to the huge screen on a building in front of us. We all stood and stared and the next thing we knew, the ad Suzuki had made came onto the screen making everyone's jaws drop while people around us stopped to watch the screen. People murmured around us and I was so bewildered that I looked down and cupped a hand to the side of my face to shield it from the people's view. I was not ready to draw such sudden attention to myself. Everyone stared up at the screen; people were pointing and smiling as they spoke to one another. _Oh, I hope they like me!_ Then I heard a painfully familiar voice: Mami.

"Ugh it's Rin. That bitch really did become a Vocaloid." Then the pictures of Len and I came up and she became tomato red. "And what is she doing with my Len-kun!" Len signed next to me and bowed his head, doing the same gesture to hide his own face. We made eye contact and shared a smile. The commercial ended and a few people were clapping and cheering the new Vocaloid; they were cheering for me. Then they all commenced their daily activities and my group faced each other.

"Congratulations, Rin!" Suzuki cried and I immediately felt my face grow hot with embarrassment and I hid my face in my hands.

"Ugh I don't' like you!" Everyone laughed at me and I began to laugh too.

"Alright," Suzuki said still giggling, "Onto our next destination."

"Before I knew it we were at an animal shelter."

"Um, why are we here?" I asked raising an eyebrow,

"Well the people want to know that you're still just a normal teenager. And I've heard from sources that you love animals." I nodded,

"I love animals! But . . . who told you?" I turned to see Miku whistling nonchalantly and sighed. "Alright, let's do this." Suzuki and I walked in; if the others walked in too we would have drawn way more attention that intended. The clerk stopped her paperwork to look up at her new customers with a smile.

"Welcome to Pet Paradise. How can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Suzuki Amori; photographer for Rin Kagamine." She gestured to me and I bowed,

"H-hello. How do you do?"

"I'm well thank you. Wait you're the new Vocaloid! I just saw your commercial, you're so cute! I cannot wait to see your music video for Dolls. The lyrics are just so moving! They brought tears to my eyes." Her eyes sparkled as she held my hand between hers while I sweat dropped.

"Th-thank you . . ."

"We're to get a few more pictures of Rin's normal life as a teenager."

"Of course, of course." She showed us to a room and sat us down before opening the door, unleashing tons of puppies and kittens.

"Aw!" I squealed with a very high pitch, "They're so cute!" I was immediately dog piled on—literally—I was underneath a pile of puppies and kittens which licked my face, making me giggle hysterically. Suzuki and the clerk were laughing at me. The young photographer whipped out her camera and told me to look her way or at least strike a pose with the animals. And I did: I held a puppy, with its tail wagging ferociously, and with its tiny pink tongue, licked my nose as I giggled. Suzuki snapped a few pictures then we thanked the clerk and headed out. Right after we closed the door a mob of people began to crowd around me making me cringe in utter surprise. Suzuki shielded me, knowing exactly what to do, and called the security guards who helped to hold the new fans off.

"Look, it's the new Vocaloid!"

"Hi, Rin-chan~!"

"I can't wait for your future songs and productions!"

"Consider me your number one fan!" I was so surprised as we headed to a photo shoot Suzuki had scheduled and as we did so I hesitated as I looked around me then waved at the people, gradually getting more enthusiastic.

"Thank you for your support everyone! I look forward to performing for you all!" At last we made it to the bus and were on our way to my photo shoot for more advertisement. _I know what you're thinking: don't let all of this fame get to your head, Rin. Now come now, I'd never do that. With this last year of my life I'd use it living my dream to the fullest: making people smile with my songs just as the Vocaloids did for me and meeting my new fans really escalated my hopes and determination to bring happiness to them all._

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a little lazy but it's Halloween, guys! I couldn't bring myself to make it better so sorry! But expect more awesomeness next chapter! Byeeee Happy Halloscream! 8D**

**(Meant to upload this last night really but I was trick or treating with my friends ^^; )**


	19. Chapter 19: First Music Video

**Hey, guys! Time for a new chapter! Than you all for your support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

First Music Video

_Rin's POV_

I laughed as I had my usual breakfast with my friends in the lounge. We were reminiscing on things that had happened on our trip to Tokyo. "Oh my gosh, Rin, that one outfit you advertised was so adorable~!" Miku chirped and I blushed when I remembered the skimpy orange and white stripped bikini I wore as I held a beach ball with the beach background behind me as I posed for one of the many photos of the photo shoot. I pictured my poofy white bow sagging as I hung my head in embarrassment,

"Sh-shut up, Miku. I didn't have a choice but to wear that! Not to mention the other outfits! Some I wish to never bring up."

"Like that sun dress?" I glared at Len who smirked devilishly. That was another piece I wished to forget: it was cute, indeed, knee-length but it came down pretty low in the chest area. I didn't want my new fans to think I was a slut so I was glad when I remembered Suzuki telling the designers my concerns and had them allow me to wear a shawl that covered the tiny bit of cleavage showing. Though unseen by the camera and the world, it was seen by my friends but I knew they'd never let that slip without my consent. I sighed and took another sip of my coffee then flinched as I went into a coughing fit.

"Rin!" Miku cried, "Are you ok?" I calmed down and sat up,

"Yeah, it's just pretty hot. I'm fine."

"You sure?" I nodded,

"Hai, hai." We talked for a while more until Mr. Takahata walked in,

"Good morning, my Vocaloids."

"Morning, Mr. Takahata!" We chorused,

"What's on the agenda for today, sir?" Luka asked and the professor clapped his hands,

"Our beloved Rin is making her very first music video for her first song, Dolls!" Everyone cheered and I beamed.

"Alright!" I was so excited, it was going to be a great day; I felt it in my gut.

We all stood in the green room when a man with a blue ivy cap came out. He had a navy blue scarf as well as a blue-grey shirt. "Ah, you must be Rin~!" He blinked and flinched when he knelt down, clasped his hands around mine and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, darling~. A true pleasure~."

"U-uh . . ." I said as I cocked my eyebrow and smiled feebly with sweat on my face

"Rin, this is Pablo, you're makeup and dress artist." Mr. Takahata said and the Vocaloids giggled,

"Don't worry, Rinny." Miku said, "He was like that to all of us." I blinked then stared at Pablo who smiled at me,

"Shall we get started, darling~? I'm gonna make you look fabulous~!"

"L-lead the way." I confided and he took my hand as he led me to a backroom where the costumes and makeup studio were. I stood next to an endless clothesline as he took out multiple outfits as he held them up to me.

"Hm~." He said to each dress he held against me then he took out a green dress and smiled, "Bella~! Bella~! Multo bella~!" I smiled,

"I leave it in your hands, Pablo." He smiled then gave me the long, elegant, green dress and escorted me into the dressing room where I spent a few minutes to carefully dress into the beautiful piece and place the green ribbon around my neck. Then I stepped out and did a twirl as I held the sides of the dress, "Well~?" He clapped,

"So beautiful~! Now may I do your hair and makeup, milady~?" I curtsied,

"Of course you may, kind and noble sir." He patted a chair and I sat then closed my eyes as he made me look like the created doll I depicted in my song. After minutes of patience I opened my eyes and turned to look at my reflection in the vanity. I looked beautiful: just like a doll. Pablo kissed his fingertips,

"Magnific~!" I smiled then curtsied,

"Thank you, Pablo." He showed me and I stepped out to see Len smiling at me. He had been dressed as well only he wore a much simpler outfit.

"You look beautiful." I blushed a little,

"Thanks."

"Alright!" the director cried, "Places everyone! You," he addressed Len and I, "you know what to do?" We both nodded then took our places in the center of the green-screened room.

I sat on a stool and Len sat at his desk while toying with a miniature version of me. The music began and my voice over started and Len and I commenced our acting. I was a little nervous, I'll admit. This was my very first music video with such a big performing group, I didn't want to mess up and make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone. But . . . I knew these guys were all my closest friends and they accepted me even with my flaws, even one that no one but Miku has knowledge about. Then came the moment when Len was held at gun point by Kaito and Gakupo, shadowed in black. I went into distress; obviously music videos and acting don't count in my vow of smiling from now on. The lights dimmed to blackness and Len snuck off to watch my performance, along with the others, as he waited to make his few appearances in the video. The video went very successfully and Len took the yellow ribbon from Pablo before stepping onto the floor with me. We had our silent moment of staring then he tied the ribbon in my short golden hair. I then stood clenching my fists as I cried until the music stopped and the lights faded to darkness. A bell rang and that was a wrap. Everyone cheered as it was successful for a one shot take, especially since it was my first music video.

Everyone surrounded me as they cheered, "That was fantastic, Rin!" Luka said, "You actually started to make me tear up!"

"'Course, Luka, she's an amazing lil' actress." Gakupo said with a wink as he pet my head making me giggle,

"Aw thanks so much, guys~! That means a lot~!"

"Darling~!" Pablo approached me with clapping hand, "I expect _huge_ things from you, you amazing girl, you~!" I giggled then curtsied,

"Thank you very much, Pablo."

"Wow, been awhile since I've filmed a music video in one smooth take." The director commented happily and Miku put her hands on her hips,

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Miku. Still won't forget how you tripped into the bike that zoomed past you in Melt." Red flushed the tealette's puffed cheeks and Kaito chuckled as he pet her head,

"I won't forget that either." Miku blushed even more and looked down.

"Ooh is this love I'm sensing, Miku~?" I sang mischievously making my friend flinch and protest hotly,

"N-n-no! Wh-where'd you get an absurd conclusion like that?" She concluded looking away and I giggled,

"Oh come on, you know me, Miku. I can pick things up easily~."

"Sh-shut up." Len walked up to me and smiled,

"Great job, Rin."

"Thanks, same to you. Great job, everyone!" That's when everyone cheered in approval. Life seemed perfect but I didn't know that things were boiling up with Father and Mami with my old school . . .

**Uh oh, what's happening at Rin and Miku's old school? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Please review and VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	20. Chapter 20: Tag Team

**Helloooo~! Ok so I was bored and just felt like makin' another chappie hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Tag Team

_Normal POV_

A man sat in his arm chair in the study of his room. His hand was over his face as if he was enduring a migraine and splotches of gray adorned his former neatly groomed golden hair. "Sir." said the butler as he walked in, "You are overdue with your pay of taxes."

"I don't care about that, Sebastian **(A/N Sorry couldn't help myself! XD I do not own Black Butler)** . . ." he replied, "I don't care about anything right now . . . except finding my daughter."

"Sir."

"Please leave me be." The butler bowed,

"Yes, Sir, as you wish." With that Sebastian left leaving his master to his grieving solitude. The doorbell rang and the passing butler opened the door to see a short chestnut haired girl, "Hello, may I help you, Miss?"

"Y-yes! M-my name is Mami, I'm a student of his school and I have urgent new for him!" Sebastian took on the sight of frantic girl and let her in then showed her to the master of the house. "S-sir!" The blonde stood in utter surprise,

"M-Mami! Wh-what are you doing here?" She bent over out of breath,

"I-it's Rin! I think I found her!"

"What!" he exclaimed, "Where!" She took out her iPhone and pulled up a picture of the magazine recently let out. On the cover was a picture of Rin, holding a microphone with one hand and outstretching the other to the camera. On her face was a huge smile. Immediately, Mr. Kagamine's eyes bulged out of his head as a vein popped up on his forehead and neck and he nearly smacked the phone out of his student's hand.

"No! I will not put up with this!"

"I know!"

"She knows very well how forbidden music is under my rules!"

"You say it like it is, sir!" She jumped a foot in the air when he slammed his fist on his desk

"She knows that all too well and she still goes completely behind my back!"

"S-sir!" He growled then whirled his outraged countenance at her, "Where is she! Tell me, Mami!"

"Sh-she's in Vocaloid High." With that the adult stormed toward the door leaving a very shocked student, "S-sir, please, I'm frustrated too but you should calm down."

"Shut up, this is none of your business, Mami!" The fifteen year old looked like a cowering little puppy but then grew courage as she met his outraged icy glare,

"It is to as Homeroom 205's class president!" It was silent for a while,

"Fine, you may come with me." The stormed off out of the house and towards the song of popular teenagers. A security guard caught them a block away and messaged the guard at the desk in the school.

"Mami and Mr. Kagamine are on their way and they look as if ready to start some serious trouble."

"Roger, I'll inform the others."

"Roger."

"Beep, beep. Attention all Vocaloids, but Rin, please report to the main office at once."

_Rin's POV_

We all looked at each other in confusion at the announcement. "What do you think that's all about?" Kaito asked and Gakupo stood,

"No idea but there's only one way to find out." He smiled at me,

"We'll be right back, Rin." I nodded,

"'Kay~!" I watched them leave and stared at the sheet music spilt out on the coffee table. I sat in the lounge chair, hugging my knees close to my chest as I tapped my lip with the end of the pen as I did revisions on the new song Miku came up with.

_Miku's POV_

We all filed into the office and approached the head guard. "You called for us?" He spun on his chair and interlocked his fingers and rested his lips against them,

"Yes. Mr. Kagamine and Mami are on their way and I know they're bound to want to see Rin and bring her home and ban her from Vocaloid High." We all gasped,

"We have to do something!" I said,

"What should we do though?" Kaito replied

"We have to get Rin out of here." I deadpanned him,

"No kidding, genius."

"How about we all take Rin out for the afternoon?" Luka suggested, "We'll act normally but in reality we'll be keeping her out of their grasp."

"I like that idea." Gakupo commented and I nodded,

"Sounds good, how about it, George?" The guard nodded,

"Sure, sounds good but keep in touch with us. They're bound to find you guys so we'll keep guards stationed in town so you know where to casually avoid." We all nodded,

"Alright, Operation Protect Rin is underway!" I cried fist pumping the air then we filed out of the room and casually started talking as we re-entered the room.

"Oh hey guys." Rin smiled and we returned it,

"Hey."

_Rin's POV_

"So what was that about?"

"Mr. Takahata had to tell us something." Len replied simply and she nodded,

"Alrighty. Miku, I corrected a few things in your new song: you had a few notes awry." She nodded as she bent forward to look at my corrections,

"Alright, thanks a lot, Rin, good to know I can always count on you." I beamed,

"Hey, what are friends for~?" She giggled then surprised me, "Nee, why don't we all go out for the afternoon?" I blinked,

"But what would Mr. Takahata say to that?"

"Don't worry so much, Rin." Len smiled, "We spoke to him and said it'd be fine if we took the rest of the afternoon off since we've worked so hard over the past week." I hesitated then nodded,

"Alright, let's go~!" We all hurried out the front door, down the street, and around the corner.

_Normal POV_

George sighed in relief when he saw the students just missed the view of the storming adult and adolescence. The other guards in the office and I resumed out duties when they stormed to the building. "May I help you?" George buzzed in,

"Yes I would like to Rin Kagamine?"

"State your name and business."

"I am Rin's father!"

"And I'm Mami~!" the brunette chirped as she poked her head from behind her principal. I was silent for a moment,

"I'm sorry but Rin is currently unavailable at the time."

"When will she be?"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't say for certain. Have a nice day." With that I hung up the call and continued to watch with the other crew. Mr. Kagamine stomped his foot,

"Blast it! C'mon, Mami. She's probably in town. If she's alone this will be much simpler. Ooh when I get my hands on her she's going to be in so much for sneaking off." He hurried alone making Mami having to speed walk to catch up,

"Um, s-sir, before I told you, you seemed really worried about Rin. . . why are you so angry all of a sudden about all of this? It's as if you never expected her to do something like this by going against your rules."

"It's nothing for you to be getting involved in, Mami. Not everything involving my daughter should be told to you despite you being her homeroom's class prez." She was silent then looked down,

"Yes sir."

Rin and the others made their way through town, George and the other guards relaying messages to Luka and the others via headset which was unnoticeably to Rin who innocently enjoyed her time with her friends.

**Well new chappie done. Please review and VOTE ON MY POLL! Bye guys! :D **


	21. Chapter 21: Avoiding

**Hi guys . . . well I saw Thor: Dark World oh my frikkin God my heart! Tom Hiddleston! Chris Hemsworth! AAAH! Ok while I fangirl here's the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Avoiding

_Rin's POV_

We all laughed as we walked around and window shopped in the town. This was great: hanging out with my friends after long periods of hard extensive work. We stopped for an ice cream and once we got outside Len grabbed my hand, "C'mon let's find a better place to enjoy our treats." He glanced at Kaito with a smirk, "Also so no one stares at Kaito and his fanboying." I giggled when I noticed Kaito was practically crying over his cold treat. I nodded and he led us all around the corner, through an alleyway between two stone buildings, then out onto a pathway with black rails on the outside facing a river down the stone wall. I had slowly realized things on our adventure: whenever we'd get a place one of my friends would suddenly lead us to another location with a seemingly random excuse. I decided not to really question it though, figuring there was nothing suspicious about it. We leaned against the rail as we enjoyed our treat and talked.

"So what's your favor ice cream flavor, Kaito?" I asked and he smiled,

"Any!" We all laughed then Luka pulled out her phone and turned her back to us as she talked.

_Luka's POV_

I wondered off a little ways from the group and could feel Rin's curious light blue gaze on my back. This was quite complicated but it was for her sake and we all had to protect her. "Hello, this is Luka."

"Luka, its George. Those two are hot on your tail, get out of there." I blinked,

"Really? We just got here. Are they really moving that quickly?"

"Yes they are. Our other guards have been keeping their eyes on them like hawks." I nodded though he couldn't see.

"Alright, I understand. Thank you for the information." I hung up and approached my laughing friends.

"Rin-chan." I smiled at the bubbly blonde, "Mr. Takahata just called me and said there was a breathtaking cherry blossom tree at the end of this pathway, would you care to see it?" She nodded enthusiastically,

"Yeah!" I looked at Miku, who smiled and grabbed her hand then darted off with a surprised Rin tripping behind her,

"Let's go~!" The tealette cried and we all laughed as we watched them.

_Rin's POV_

I stood gaping in complete awe as I stared at the giant cherry tree with my round blue eyes sparkling with stars with them. "It's beautiful!" Everyone smiled at me then looked at the tree.

"Like you." Len said and I looked at him and blushed. We all stood in silence until Gakupo broke the stillness,

"You know, I've heard that if you make a wish under this tree it'll come true." I smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow at him,

"I doubt that, Gakupo." He smiled,

"You never know. It very well could be true." I shrugged,

"I think we should do it~." Miku chirped as she leaned forward to look at me from her place next to Kaito, her hands were clasped behind her back and her long blue hair draped over her shoulder.

"I don't see any harm in it." Luka said then Len took my hand and Gakupo took my other,

"C'mon, Rin-chan." Len said, "Why not?" I nodded,

"Alright then." We all held hands, bowed our heads and closed our eyes for a moment then opened them again and looked up. "What did you guys wish for?" I asked as I pivoted to look at them all.

"Now, now we can't tell you~." Miku smiled

"Aw c'mon~!"

"Nope." She said closing her eyes and looking away with a smile and her arms crossed. That's when I knew I to pull out the big guns so I slapped on my puppy dog face,

"Please~?" We had a stare down and neither of us moved then she sighed,

"Oh fine! Geez you know I hate that!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"We all wished the same thing, Rin." Gakupo admitted then looked at the others before back at me "That you never change who you are." I blinked,

"Guys . . ."

"What did you wish for, Rin?" Len asked and I smiled at the grass under my feet,

"I didn't wish for anything." They blinked and I smiled up at them, "Because I have everything I need: a better life and the best friends a girl could ever wish for." They all smiled,

"Rin-chan~." Miku said as she smiled at me everyone then hugged me tightly and we hung around the tree.

I smiled up at the light blue sky which peeked through the pink buds that bloomed on the web of branches. "Nee, Rin-chan." I flinched then saw Len on the branch above me,

"Oh, hey, Len-kun."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure!" I scooted over leaving him some room to sit next to me; the branch I was sitting on was pretty thick so it was easy for two people sit on it. We stared at the beautiful scene for a while then I nodded off and zonked out on his shoulder.

_Len's POV_

I flinched when Rin fell asleep on my shoulder and stared at her for a few moments before leaning my cheek on her soft golden short hair. My cheeks began to grow warm. _Rin . . . I think I . . . I'm. . . _I flinched and opened my eyes when I heard a noise: "Where's Rin!" I looked down, thanking the branches from hiding Rin and I from view of Mami and Rin's father.

"She's not with us." Luka simply said, "have you been following us, sir?"

"You know very well who I am." He glared at Miku, "Especially you." Miku flinched in slight fear and Kaito stood protectively in front of her.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave and go about your daily business." The blonde man snorted,

"Tch, and who's to stop me?" Suddenly a katana pointed at him and Gakupo glared at him,

"Where'd you get that?" Gakupo narrowed his eyes.

"I always have it with me so I can protect my friends from creeps like you who may try to do _anything_ to harm them." There was a stare down for a while until the guards Luka had stationed in the area should something happen and the guards escorted Mr. Kagamine and Mami away, the blonde screaming at my friends. I draped an arm around Rin and held her hand as I glared down the tree. _Rin . . . I promise . . . I will do everything to protect you . . . anything at all from that man._

**Please review and VOTE ON MY POLL! And for you Loki lovers out there . . . Good luck if you see the new Thor movie . . ..-goes into emo corner with mushrooms- TT^TT**


	22. Chapter 22: Rolling Girl

**Hey guys! Time for a new chappie! Hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Rolling Girl

_Rin's POV_

I yawned and opened my teary eyes then rolled over onto to be violently awoken by the feeling of emptiness underneath me. I cried out but someone grabbed my wrist tightly and I looked up to see Len smiling down at me, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Where you going?" I blinked,

"L-Len." I sweatdropped with a feeble smile, "Thanks." He hauled me up next to him, "So what happened while I was sleeping?" I looked at the sky and had to shield my eyes from the bright sun, "It got pretty late how long was I asleep?"

"Couple of hours."

"Is everyone else still here?"

"Yeah, Gakupo brought his katana so he's been demonstrating moves to them."

"Why'd he bring his katana? Wait I don't remember seeing it while we were walking."

"Well he must take it from wherever Maka gets her Maka-Chopping books from." **(A/N I do not own Soul Eater)**

"Maka-what?" He laughed,

"Never mind."

"Oi! You guys!" We looked down to see Gakupo waving to us, "Oh good you're awake, Rin."

"Hi~."

"We're heading back." Luka said and Len and I nodded,

"Hai!" I positioned myself to slip off the branch when I fell but luckily Kaito caught me,

"Easy there." I smiled,

"Thanks." Len landed skillfully at the base of the tree then straightened up and I found myself staring at him in awe as Kaito held me. He passed me and blinked,

"Hm? What's wrong?" I flinched,

"Uh nothing!" I looked down blushing and Kaito put me down then we were on our way.

We had made it back to the school and George greeted me, "Hello, Rin. How was your afternoon?"

"It was good . . . although everyone was acting strangely."

"Strangely how?"

"I dunno. They like, steered me into another direction suddenly." I shrugged, "I didn't bother asking but it seemed really weird."

"They're adolescents." He said simply, "Who knows what runs through their minds." I smiled,

"I guess so, well I'm off. Have a good one, George!" I waved then ran off to meet with the others on the second floor.

_George's POV_

I smiled after the bubbly blonde as she scampered up the stairs to meet up with her fellow Vocaloids. "We're back." I turned to see the three men of my squad who _kindly_ escorted the sophomore and the principal to the school with a strict warning.

"How did it go?" I asked them

"Well it took a while but we made it to the school."

"Did you get a point in their minds?" one of the men nodded,

"Yes sir, but we will keep a close eye on them nonetheless." I nodded,

"Good, now back to work."

"Sir yes sir!" They all chanted together.

_Rin's POV_

I sat in front of the piano playing Miku's song Payment and humming the tune when I sat back, entirely lost in thought. I sat like that for a while and began to formulate a new song in my mind . . . one that was all about my life 'til now, except none of my fans would know as it would be masked behind analogies and such. I sat like that for a long time and little did I know that Len was shaking me to free me from my trance. "Rin? . . . Rin. . . Rin!" I snapped back to reality, "Rin!" I looked at my friend,

"Oh, hey, Len." He blinked his blue eyes and stared at me with worry,

"Are you alright? You didn't respond to me."

"Oh . . . y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I nodded,

"Never been better, don't worry." He sat next to me on the piano chair,

"What are you doing in here anyway?" I shrugged and positioned my hands for a scale,

"Just messin' around on the piano."

"That's it? You seemed really deep in thought." I sighed. Why not tell him what was formulating in my mind? He's a close friend and not one of _them_.

"Well . . . I did think of another song . . ."

"Really?" He scooted closer to me, "Play it."

"No, I don't think-"

"Play it." He repeated nudging me with a smile which immediately made me confide.

"Alright." I positioned my hands and took a breath. Somehow the music flowed through me as if I had been practicing it for weeks without end:

"Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams.

Making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed.

'No problem.' Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?

Fail again, fail again. After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!

'Once more, once more, I'll also roll today.' That girl says, that girl says, playing her words with meaning.

'Are you better now?'

'It's still a ways off, I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now.'

Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors. Overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending.

'No problem.' Was murmured, but those words were lost.

'How are you going to turn out good?'

'Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes now.'

'Once more, once more. Somehow I'm rolling.' That girl said, that girl said, repeating silent words with meaning.

'Are you better now?'

'Just a bit more and you'll see something soon. I'm gonna stop my breathing now.'

'Once more, once more. I'll also roll today.' That girl says, that girl says, playing her words with a smile.

'Are you better now? It's ok now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?'

'I wanna stop my breathing, now.'" I sat back and looked and Len who was dumbfounded.

"Oh my gosh." I stood up and headed for the door. _Stupid me, basically dumping my entire life story on him in song. Only Miku should have to worry about my bullying_.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say anything I just wanted someone to listen. It was just a dumb idea, forget it."

"No." He said suddenly as he grabbed my wrist and I looked at him in surprise, "I really like it. I didn't mean to sound that way." He smiled. "I think it's a good song to play for those suffering from bullies. SO that they know to never run away from your problems, to always seek someone to help you through it." I blinked,

"Len . . ."

"Hm? What's wrong?" I noticed tears were coming to my eyes and I quickly pulled my arm from his grasp and wiped them then smiled,

"N-nothing, let's go see what Miku-chan and the others are up to!" I hurried out of them room before he could say a word.

_Len's POV_

I stared after her. _Why did she nearly cry when I said that? Was it the song? Does it have a connection with Rin personally?_ I looked down and placed my hand over my mouth in thought. _I don't think it's right to pry into something she's never revealed to us, especially Miku who she's known forever . . . maybe it's best to leave it be . . . I'll still keep my eye on her closely nonetheless._ With that I slowly headed after her.

**Aaaaw Len-kun XD Alright Rolling Girl is originally done by Miku but I thought it applied well to Rin. Let me know in your review whether you agree and if not, why. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! See you guys next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: Trick n Treat with the Joker

**Hey guys! Alright so I sorta wish I was able to do this around Halloween but couldn't. This is basically the Halloween of the year for Rin as she's been with the Vocaloids for about two or three months. Rinny's sure having the time of her life with her new friends! ^^ Without further ado here's the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and all of their mentioned songs belong to their rightful owner!**

Trick and Treat with the Joker

_Rin's POV_

Everyone was hustling about the school setting up our haunted house for the public. Skeletons were hanging everywhere as were ghosts and ghouls. Fake blood splattered on the walls and cobwebs in doorways as well as windows. It took the entire day to set up and when it was all done, everyone met up at the front entrance. "Ready?" Mr. Takahata called from the other side of the school where the power grid was.

"Hai!" We all cried then the lights turned off and we screamed playfully at the creepy set up we slaved so hard to create. The lights were turned back on and Mr. Takahata approached us with a smile. I was so happy it was Halloween.

"Great job everyone." The 'Father of the Vocaloids' said, "You all worked so hard and it certainly paid off."

"Thank you very much!"

"Alright, now, Miku, get ready, you're up first."

"Hai!" Miku cried with a salute and ran off to the makeup and costume room.

"Rin, Len, you too."

"Aye!" Len took me by the hand and we followed the tealette.

_Luka's POV_

The professor smiled at Kaito, Gakupo, and I. "Are you guys ready to scare us some fans?"

"You bet!" Kaito cried.

"Can't wait to see their performances." I smiled and they all nodded their agreement.

_Rin's POV_

Len and I were all set and ready to go, makeup, costumes and all. We stood on the balcony overlooking the bottom floor where Miku would do her performance for the public. "Everyone ready?" Came Luka's voice from the walkie talkie me and Miku were given.

"All set." I replied quietly, the lights went off and we heard the crowd of people coming in. Len and I were able to watch Miku without us being seen and our dark grey outfits really helped to mask us with the shadows. People quietly murmured to each other as they filled into the seats surrounding the perimeter of the square room. There stood Miku, with her hair in a single ponytail, in the center of the black and white checkerboard floor with a single spotlight shinning on her from overhead. Her head was bowed and her hands were clasped behind her back; she wore a black and white Joker costume and her black top hat shadowed her face. The public continued to murmur as Miku waited for the music to begin.

The eerie music began to play but she remained stationary until she started bending her knees in timing with the music twenty seconds into the song Joker. She kept that up until the flute began to play twenty seven seconds in. She spread her arms then started pirouetting around the room, her long ponytail chasing after her. As soon as the pause came she was facing the front of the room, her right side facing Len and I. One hand was behind her back while she removed her hand with the other and held it over her chest. "Shall we begin? It's show time." She slowly, with her hat, gestured to everyone in front of her. "The invitation is for the beautiful you." She placed her hat on her head and quickly scurried to the left corner in front of her and stuck up her index finger. "How does one game sound?" Miku then walked, with one hand behind her back still, and gestured to the row in front of her. "Please, allow me some of your time." She then stared at the people in front of her and bounced her knees to the beat of the music as she clasped her arms behind her then she turned to face the other side of the audience and continued her bouncing.

She approached a random person and bent down to point an index finger at them as she had one arm behind her still, "Do you consent to the rule book?" She straightened and outstretched her arms, "Compassion is a useless affection." Both of her white gloved hands found their way over chest. "You want a favor from me? A penalty is inevitable." She swung her arms upward as if she were running and dragged her black boots propelling her backwards to the center of the floor. "You can't turn back the hands on the clock." She then lifted her arms up into a V formation sending playing cards rocketing from her black long-sleeved top, "I've already put my cards into play." She spun once and faced the people who were by the closed entrance, "Joker," She made a trail with her gloved index finger down her cheek as if it were tears, "a girl with wet eyes." She spun once more and faced the other side. "Joker," She lifted her arms up, "a sign of the shaken world." She spun again, "Joker," Then pointed to the row of people against the wall opposite the entrance, "pleasant circumstances have risen." She then lifted each arm, in time with the syllables, in front of her face with clenched fists, "Joker," She slowly brought them out to the side, her elbows still bent, with her palms facing the side walls and she closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head, "two girls disappeared." She stayed in that position for a few beats and when the flute began to play again she pirouetted in the center of the room.

When it had stopped she faced the entrance side, her hands at her sides, feet shoulder width apart, her head bowed a little and eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes, "I introduce you to the world." She bowed her head and moved her arms out and retracted them as if she was hauling in a force, "The darkness dissolves amongst a sea of trees." She closed her eyes, kept her arms stretched out to her sides and had her head lift to face the ceiling, "I'm already having critical expectations." She then seriously stared down her audience and slowly spun so she was able to point to each individual, "Well, what are you currently feeling? I gave you an unbreakable love," She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart, "asking nothing in return." She then flicked her wrist, a serious glare in her eyes, causing deck cards to shoot into her hand from up her sleeve, "The cards have already been put out to play." She lowered her arm, turned, and solemnly backed up so she was in the center of the room and facing the back end of the room, her head bowed and eyes closed. "Joker . . . Joker . . ." She opened her eyes to face her audience.

"Joker," She spun around, her arms in a diagonal position, "the light shifted a dim." She brought her hands to her face, "Joker," She balled her fists before punching the air near her thighs, "recovering from an agitated anger. Joker," Miku hugged herself, "restraining the limbs it affected. Joker," Slowly, she lifted her head and glared eerily at her audience before her, "the two people kept still expressions." She spun once and looked at the entrance side, "Joker," She made a trail with her gloved index finger down her cheek as if it were tears, "a girl with wet eyes." She spun once more and looked to the spotlight above. "Joker," She lifted her arm and trailed it above her head; "a morning star from the world of the dead was visible." She spun again, "Joker," Then pointed to the row of people against the wall opposite the entrance, "pleasant circumstances have risen." She then lifted each arm, in time with the syllables, in front of her face with clenched fists, "Joker," She slowly brought them out to the side, her elbows still bent, with her palms facing the side walls and she closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head, "two girls ran away together." She stayed that way for a few seconds then opened her eyes and slowly gestured her arm around as she circled to direct each person in the small dark room. When the flute played she pirouetted. When the final eerie notes sounded she was in the middle of the room, her back to the entrance, one arm behind her back, her head bowed a little and her other hand holding the brim of her hat over her face to shadow it.

Right away the crowd applauded then it died when the room fell into sudden darkness and an eerie laugh echoed in the room from the intercom. It was the sound of a small child, a young girl. A single spotlight shone onto her, in reality it was a mere puppet; she had teal hair in pigtails making everyone whimper as she was crying over two blonde dolls: it was Len and my turn. The light turned off then shone on Len and I who sat on the rail. Our own eerie music of Trick and Treat began to play and our hair shadowed our faces then creepy smiles came to them. We stared everyone down from our perch on the railing, we held hands, and our faces were masked with the shadows as grey as our attire. Len started but only his smile was visible, "Deeper, deeper you come into the forest pulled by a voice so sweet." The crowd began to stand up to get a better view of us and huddle in the center of the room; our performance making them completely unaware of Miku leaving through the entrance. "Come one, come, you want to go deeper in to meet." I began to sing and like Len only my smile was visible,

"Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your small legs can run in the dark." We lifted our heads so the light could reveal our pale faces as we sang together with our eerie smiles,

"Come on, come on, it'll be fun, let's play a game, on your mark." We then leapt off the railing and opened the doors, leading the group down the dark hall. We skipped ahead of everyone,

"This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick." Len sang as a potion bottle floated in front of the group,

"Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups." I smiled as enticing treats hovered around them, "Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep." I said faking a frown as I trailed my slender finger down my cheek as if it were a tear.

"Because, they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep." Len and I chorused and the little light provided from tiny lights on the ceiling dimmed to utter darkness as we travelled down the checkerboard red and dark grey tiled hallway with its dark walls. When the lights slightly came back there was staff members dressed up as happy kid-like ghosts and cats and skeletons.

"But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations." I sang then the staff took their costumes off to reveal scarier images making people jump, "When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations." Len and I then snaked around everyone and did a trick which made them think their hands were bound together,

"You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels." We chorused as we proceeded then we smiled eerily, closely at their faces "You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal." As the music played on the intercom as we commenced down the hall, Len and I skipped around the group singing creepy lullabies happily. A minute and forty seconds in we spun around them and sang 'Ah' and 'la' creepily. The lights when out and when they came on the group was stopped in front of Len and I as we solemnly stared at the floor with our eyes closed,

"Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double-edged knife." Len sang and after the statement he smiled scarily at everyone as he held up a knife. "A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life." He tilted his head as he smiled. Now as my turn and I stood next to Len, my head tilted as I smiled a little, one leg crossed over the other as I held the sides of my dark frilled skirt,

"Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see." Then Len and my shadows' were projected on the wall and thanks to the school staff, were altered as if they had minds of their own controlling them, "Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me." Some of the group screamed. Len waved a finger and approached the girl at the head of the group who clung to her friend,

"My, my, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early." I took my place next to Len and did the same,

"If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?" I smiled holding up the knife making the girl scream and hid behind her friend but I sought her out, "Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?" The girl buried her face into the back of her friend's shirt. Len and I pointed to our own smiles and sang,

"But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight." The lights went out and the tealette puppet emerged under a sole spotlight, blood splattered on her tiny form.

"Hey." She said eerily as she cocked her head, "Give me that." They she laughed cutely but scarily. Len went up to another person in the front who was quivering greatly from our adventure down the dark, and seemingly endless, hall.

"Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?" He smiled, "Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?" I took over as we scampered behind the group making them back up and stumble often as they tried to escape our scary characters,

"This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place." I grew very close to a boy and reached for his jacket pocket, "I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face." Len joined with me and reached for his pocket as well causing a look of complete horror to cover his face,

"Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now. Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need it know how." Sweets floated around us as we swarmed after the group, "Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality." We continued to reach, "Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me." The lights went out quickly then back on to reveal me on one side of the group and Len on the other then a spotlight shone in center of the group and they parted with a scream when realized it was the girl, not knowing it was a puppet, sitting hunched over, her teal bangs hiding her face, with blood splattered on her tiny body. The last eerie sounds echoed in the hall and Len and I snuck away while the puppet distracted the group and when the group looked for us all they saw were scary smiling rag doll replicas of us; the very ones the group saw the girl holding in the beginning of our performance. Then we appeared behind them and leaned forward. "Boo." We said and which made the entire group scream and run down the hall to the safety of the school's outside. Len and I laughed and congratulated each other and Miku joined in.

"Oh my gosh you two are so scary!"

"Thanks! That was indeed the point milady." Len said with a sweeping boy then smirked up at her, "Or should I said, Joker." Miku laughed good-heartedly,

"So you guys ready to do more of these scares! The night's only just begun!" Len and I punched the air,

"Yeah!" And that's just how we Vocaloids spent our Halloween.

**Oh my gosh I had a blast writing this! The describing! Please let me know which performance was better and why in your review! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! Have a great night, everyone! :D **


	24. Chapter 24: First Interview n Paparazzi

**Long time no see, guys! Glad you all liked the previous chapter and now time for another! Man I am on a frikkin roll with this fanfiction! And it's thanks to your reviews that's making completing this fic happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

First Interview and Paparazzi

_Rin's POV_

I sat in the chair with my eyes closed as I had my makeup done. Butterflies were swarming in my stomach. I was about to have my first interview on Sakura TV **(A/N It's not the same but even so I do not own Death Note)**. My makeup artist stepped back then lightly brushed some blush on my pale cheeks then placed her supplies down, "Alright you're ready." I stood up, thanked her, and readied to go onto stage for the talk show. The hostess name was Ellen **(A/N In case any of you are thinking of Ellen's show I do not own it!)** and she was sitting in her chair next to the guest's one behind the small coffee table.

"Ok, you all know her as the 'sister' of the Tragic Twins, Vocaloid's new member. Please help me welcome Rin Kagamine!" The audience stood and clapped as I came out. I wore black heeled boots, short black shorts, and a white butterfly shirt. As I approached Ellen my intro of Adolescence, a song by Len and me, played. I hugged the hostess and the music died when I sat down next to her. "So how does it feel to work with the Vocaloids, Rin?"

"Great, really great." I smiled as I hugged my knee which was crossed over the other,

"How so?' I scratched my cheek,

"Um, well they've been my idols since as long as I can remember. I love their music and believe it or not they've saved me."

"Saved you? How so?" I smiled,

"Can't tell." Ellen gave me a mischievous look,

"Secretive are we?" I laughed,

"Well, I have to keep _some_ things hidden from my fans that way their curiosity perks making them more sensitive to my song lyrics to learn more about me."

"Ah, you're smart I like you." I laughed,

"Aw thanks I like you too." The audience giggled as did Ellen,

"Oh, Rin, you're so cute. Vocaloid is very lucky to have you as a part of it."

"Thank you very much." The audience applauded for me as I laughed with sunshine shinning in my blue eyes.

"So what can we expect from you in the future?"

"Um, well I've heard that I, uh, I'm starting my own tour in a few months so you can expect that." I smiled the rest of the sentence as the crowd roared in approval. I giggled, "Also, expect more Tragic Twins songs featuring Len Kagamine and I." More cheers and Ellen clapped, the roars died down,

"Good, good, I'm looking forward to your future performances."

"Thank you." Ellen faced the camera,

"Well we know that Vocaloid High School had a haunted house last weekend, would you like to see clips from it?" Her fans roared their answer and she smiled, "Alright then." More cheers and Ellen and I panned our attention to the TV on the wall behind us. Clips from Miku's and Len and my performances played and the crowd watched intently while I hummed and tapped my fingers on my legs. Finally, the clips stopped and the audience clapped. I smiled at everyone in the room for a while before they settled down. "Wow." Ellen said to me after her dumbfounded silence and this made her audience laugh a little like myself, "That was great. How long did it take for you to prepare for that?"

"Um, about the entire day."

"Well, all of that hard work sure paid off, am I right?" She addressed her audience who applauded their response then calmed down after a few minute. "What was your favorite part of that?"

"Uh, probably watching Miku perform . . . or performing with Len, I don't know, ah you're really making me choose!" I laughed, "You're so cruel!" That caused some laughter,

"I'm sorry." Ellen said placing a hand on my own, "Tell ya what, we'll all keep it secret that the whole thing was your favorite."

"Alright!" I nodded with a laugh, "Let's go with that!" Everyone applauded for a little bit before Ellen faced the camera again,

"Alright well Rin's agreed to perform for us before the end of the show but when we come back I've got a question for Rin and I'm sure you all out there know the _very_ question." She gave a devilish look and I sweatdropped,

"Oh gosh, I'm scared." Ellen then gave an evil laugh and thunder sound effects boomed in the speakers as the lights flickered, "Oh dear." I laughed as I placed a hand over my mouth. A bell rang and that was our signal that it was a commercial break.

_Len's POV_

The other Vocaloids and I watched Rin's interview from the lounge at the school and I blinked when Ellen smiled devilishly at the camera. _Uh oh._

_Rin's POV_

During which I took a water break and casually talked to a few of my fans in the audience. The break lasted about ten minutes before I was called back to my place next to Ellen. The show started back with the crowd cheering before dying down as Ellen faced the camera, "Alright so we all know Rin and Len are the Tragic Twins right? The two have partnered up for many many songs together such as Trick and Treat and Adolescence. Now, Rin, what are your thoughts . . . on Len Kagamine . . ." The crowd immediately 'ooohed' and my mouth fell as I stared at everyone with my round blue eyes

_Len's POV_

Everyone gasped at the question and my eyelids shot upward so my eyes nearly bulged out of my face and I felt my face get beat red from the blush that took it over. My heart raced in my chest and I waited for baited breath for Rin's response.

_Rin's POV_

"U-um, w-well." Shouts sounded from the audience,

"Rin x Len!"

"Twincest!

"Kagamine power!' I laughed,

"I'm sorry to break to you all but . . ." I paused to wait for the crowd to die down, "I don't like him that way."

_Len's POV_

My heart fell but then again I never dropped hints that I liked her . . .

_Rin's POV_

"Aw c'mon, I don't believe you." Ellen said as she waved her hand,

"It's true!" She leaned forward and rested her chin on her interlocked hands,

"Are you telling the truth? I see the lie in your eyes." I blushed,

"I really only like him as a dear friend, a brother even!"

_Len's POV_

I stared at the screen, thankfully no one picked up the hint that I liked her so I was safe and continued to watch our Rin.

_Rin's POV_

"Oh really?" Ellen asked, "Then explain this picture we got a hold of." We all looked at the screen and a picture of me and Len in the cherry blossom tree came up. My eyes widened and my face grew hot when I noticed I was asleep with my head on his shoulder and him smiling kindly as he stared at me.

_Le n's POV_

My eyes widened and my face grew hot when I saw the picture. _Who took that! And when!_ "Len." I cringed then looked up to see Luka glaring down at me with her hands on her hips, Miku and the other two standing behind her with glaring eyes, "When was this?"

"U-um, when we were in the tree after avoiding Rin's father and Mami! Sh-she fell asleep! I didn't do anything and nothing happened between us!"

"Oh really." Miku deadpanned as she bent forward with her hands on her hips, "I don't believe it for a second."

"Ssh! Rin's gonna say something!" Kaito pointed out and we straight away stared at the TV."

_Rin's POV_

I took a moment and stared at the picture as the crowd cheered. "I . . . I . . ." Ellen flexed her eyebrows,

"Looks like there's some love goin on here."

"N-no not at all!" I protested as I waved my hands, "I-I just fell asleep! We were walking around town and gathered at the tree! I was admiring the scenery when Len sat next to me then I fell asleep! Who took that picture?"

"Paparazzi." I face palmed. _Oh no . . ._ "Welcome to the world of being a celebrity, Rin." I removed my hand from my eyes and leaned forward,

"Paparazzi snaps pics of celebs and starts up trouble with lies, huh?"

"That's correct." I closed my eyes then stood up and faced the camera,

"Well, they can come and lie about me. But I at least want my fans to know this . . ." I smiled, "everything I give off from myself . . . is one hundred percent me. I'm not the type of girl to lie behind a mask and radiate a fake me. Everyone move I make for every second of my life is me completely. No lies, I promise!" It was silent then slowly people stood and clapped and cheered.

_Len's POV_

I smiled and we stood and clapped. I was so exceedingly proud Rin was one of us.

_Rin's POV_

I smiled at everyone as they cheered for me. Ellen then held my hand and lifted my arm. "Rin Kagamine everyone!" She cried with a smile. I stood like that for a while then I walked off to the microphone leaving Ellen to stare at the camera, "Well now Rin's gonna perform for us so enjoy everyone!"

I stood in front of the mic and the music for Emo Love, which I had finally released, began to play and I toe touched before standing in place as I sang. _Singing was so much fun. I loved it with all of my heart. It was me, one hundred percent._

_Len's POV_

We all smiled as we watched our beloved Rin sing her heart out on live TV. _I hope you never change, Rin, and whatever threats come your way I will do everything in my power to protect you_.

**Aaaaw kawaii! XD Please review and VOTE ON MY POLL! See you guys next time! :D**


End file.
